Young Blood
by cloudyWingless
Summary: One of Yuuri and Wolfram's children was gifted with an immense amount of mystic powers. They could control it when he was small, but now young Bellamy has become a rebellious teenager. When a secret counsel hears word of these powers, they make Bellamy their next target. But Wolfram won't let Bell go that easily... (Sequel to The Virgin Wolfram) WARNING: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Ryker: HEY LOOK A SEQUEL  
Okay, I said I would post it in a week but here's a fun story:  
My dad, at 3 am, woke me up with his loud hacking because of his migraine. Thus, my trip has been delayed a few hours and I have time to post this new story!**

* * *

The universe coursed through his veins as he sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed. His head pounded as he focused on one objective. He could feel the beads of sweat trickle down his brow. In one swift jolt, he did it. The window unlocked and he climbed down the castle walls using a tree that hung low enough for him to reach the ground.

He caught up with the three people that were waiting for him. They all had their arms crossed with their feet tapping.

"Sorry I'm late," he huffed out breaths.

"Mama will be mad," his sister growled.

"Oh, like Mama will notice," he brushed it off.

The four of them began to walk until something chilled them to the very core.

"Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya!" It was his mother, "You too Yuri von Bielefeld-Shibuya!"

"Oh no, he said your full name," his cousins snickered until their parents stood behind the blonde man.

"You think you're off the hook Andrew Weller-Gurrier?" it was the blonde's older brother.

Then, the scariest of them all, the tallest and oldest of the three brothers, "Vincent von Voltaire." was all he had to say to make the boy quiver in his boots.

"H-hey Dad," Vinny cracked a nervous smile until he felt the earth shift underneath him and he clung to Andrew. The brunette boy held his little cousin close to him as everyone took one step back to single out Bellamy.

"Bell how many times have I told you that your lesson is important?" Wolfram barked at his son, "I swear, you don't understand what dangers lurk out there!"

"Sorry Mother!" Bell spat, "But you can't keep me locked up in that castle for the rest of my life!"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Just because you lost your baby because of me doesn't mean I have to follow you like a dog!" Bell yelled out of blind rage.

Wolfram snapped, he loathed it when his son would use that card on him. Sometimes, Wolf felt like Bellamy's gift was more of a curse. He cringed as he remembered the sheer pain of losing a baby and permanently mixing up his womb. His hand went to his stomach and rubbed the tender scar.

"That's it," Wolfram let out a steady breath, "You are grounded, I don't even care what your father says. You are to sort papers, help the maids, and do garden work, do I make myself clear?"

Bellamy scoffed in upsetment at his mother's words, "But Mama that's so not fair!"

"I think it's perfectly fair saying as you blame my caring for you over a tragedy such as that."

Bellamy stomped away from his mother with the other kids behind him. He knew he was wrong and he could sense the pain that flared up in his mother's eyes. Yet, he still blamed himself for the loss of his little sister all those years ago.

Wolfram counted to ten in his head to calm himself as he turned around to walk past his brothers. The two men remembered the sensitivity of the subject Bellamy brought up. They could still see Wolfram's bloody figure around a little Bell while the child sobbed and begged for his mother to open his eyes.

"Stop thinking about it," Wolfram snapped them out of their memory, "That's in the past."

"Wolfram, we-"

"Conrad, I said it's in the past," the blonde hissed, "Let's not talk about it."

* * *

Yuuri was in his office with his son sitting in the corner reading a book. The blonde boy lounged across a chair and took on a rather unapproachable exterior. The child preferred his mother more than his father, which Yuuri couldn't understand why. The boy's eyes were dark, like Yuuri's, but his hair was a golden blonde just like Wolfram's.

"Alexander," Yuuri called to his son and the boy looked up, "How about you and I go for a walk around the gardens?"

"Not interested," he opened the book again and stuck his nose deep in the pages.

Alexander von Bielefeld-Shibuya was the child from Wolfram's second pregnancy. He is five years younger than his siblings and he sticks by Wolfram's side. He was twelve years old in human years and all Yuuri wanted was for his son to love him.

Wolfram walked into the room with a swift stance. He held his breath to keep back any unwanted emotions from leaking out. Alex saw his mother and leaped out of seat and abandoned his book. The boy hugged Wolfram.

"Hello Mama!" he smiled.

"Good afternoon Alexander," Wolfram rubbed his son's blonde head, "Do you mind giving your father and I some time?"

Alexander nodded and trotted out of the room obediently. Yuuri leaned back in his chair and groaned at how easily his son follows Wolfram's directions.

Wolfram pulled a chair right next to Yuuri. He punched the wooden desk with all his might as his teeth pierced through his bottom lip slightly. He could taste the tangy metallic flavor fill his taste-buds.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri gasped as he grabbed his husband's hand.

"I swear," Wolfram growled, "Bellamy needs to learn his place."

Yuuri sighed, "What happened this time?"

It wasn't uncommon for Bell to fight with Wolf. The two had monstrous amounts of passion and emotion that they can feed off of, especially Bell. Ever since that _incident,_ Bell and Wolfram had never been the same. Bell lashed out at his mother more and eventually shut Wolfram out completely. It took Aleksei, Yuri, Alexander, Yuuri, Andrew, Vincent, and Greta to get Bell back and speaking to Wolfram. Even Bell's best friend, Jay von Wincott, was no match for Bell's emotions.

Wolfram's fist tightened to where his nails stabbed into his hands, "H-he said that it was his fault that I lost the baby and that I'm smothering him."

"Hey, you know that it was no one's fault except for the criminal with that sword," Yuuri pulled his husband into a hug as Wolfram couldn't hold back his tears and he blubbered out a sob.

The double black climbed onto his husband's lap and straddled his thighs so he could tuck Wolfram under his chin. He hushed the boy gently.

"I can't help b-bu-but feel like I lost more than just the baby that night," Wolf squeaked out, "My little boy hates me!"

"No Wolf, Bell loves you so much," Yuuri tried to cheer up his husband.

"Then why does he always skip the small talk and go straight for the kill?" Wolf choked out as he looked up at his lover, "It's not just that, I hate how people keep reminding me about the event that happened 76 years ago (10 human years). I get it, I can't have a baby ever again! I understand it's tragic, but why can't we move past it? Why does it follow us everywhere we go? C-can't people understand t-that it h-hurt-ts?"

"I know, I know," Yuuri whispered as he tightened his grip on the blonde.

Wolfram cried until his tears had run dry. Told Yuuri that he was tired and would miss dinner. Yuuri had no choice but to nod as the blonde retreated to their room.

* * *

Aleksei laid in bed twisted around satin brown sheets. His children were off at their lessons which left him and his husband all alone for an entire afternoon. That was nearly unheard of with soon to be five children running around his feet. He waited for Gwendal to return since he was called out for an emergency.

When Aleksei moved back into the castle, everything felt so tense. Through his eyes, everyone was out to get him. He _did_ betray the King. The first week, he would waltz around each corner with so much caution he could've been police tape.

Vinny adored the castle though. He loved spending time with Gwendal and his older cousins. He taught them how to catch a fish with their bare hands and they taught him how to avoid lessons.

A month after they moved into the castle and Gwendal married Aleksei, Vinny asked if he could have a sibling, like Yu and Bell. Aleksei turned bright red at the question and he said 'maybe' which turned out to be a 'yes' since he was pregnant at the time. Gwendal and Aleksei did _not_ wait around to mark their territory. Thus, little Beatrix was born.

After her was the birth of her little sister, Cara. Then their other daughter, Ivy. Cara was five years younger than Vinny and the most well behaved. Then Ivy is four years younger than Cara.

Lastly, Aleksei was expecting a fifth child, though he's only a month along, he and Gwendal were so excited to be parents of another baby girl.

Gwendal stormed into the room after the fiasco with the older teens outside. He trudged up to the bed and crawled under the covers. He rested his head gently on Aleksei's stomach and let out a heavy sigh.

"Careful, if you sigh like that you'll get another wrinkle and the baby might think you're her grandfather," Aleksei teased with concern. He began to play with Gwendal's long silver locks. "What's wrong?"

"Vinny was out with Bell, Yu, and Andrew _again_. He skipped lesson _again_ ," he groaned, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No silly!" Aleksei chuckled, "That's just how teenagers work. Weren't you a teenager before?"

Gwendal scoffed, "Yeah, but by that time I had two younger brothers to look after while my mother went to Shinou knows where."

Aleksei lulled at Gwendal's pout as he basked in the glory of happiness. He was finally happy.

* * *

"Mom!" Yozak flinched when he heard his eldest son call for him.

The spy could sense the trouble already as he heard the two sets of feet stamped at the door. He suddenly wished he was whisked away to a mission and avoid this conflict with his only son and loving husband.

Yozak and Conrad had long decided that one child was enough for them to be happy. It's not like they didn't try for another baby, Yozak couldn't seem to get pregnant and neither could Conrad, so they settled with Andrew.

The brunette boy barged into the kitchen which was where Yozak hid when he wanted to be alone. Andrew had the most gorgeous baby blue eyes that could kill with one glance.

"Mom!" Andrew yelled which made Yozak jump, "Dad is being completely unfair."

"How is grounding you unfair? Your cousin was grounded," Conrad sighed.

"Hold on, what happened?" Yozak asked as he swayed over to Conrad.

"Andrew was caught skipping lesson and leaving castle grounds with Bell, Yu, and Vincent," the brunette answered, "And deliberately after Wolfram said that Bell must undergo his special training."

"Well Kiddo," Yozak gave his son a smirk, "You could always come on a mission with me, I'm sure you'll love the frilly pink dress I picked out for you."

Andrew grimaced at the thought, "I'd rather take being grounded."

"That's my boy!" the orange haired man cheered as he shooed his son away.

Conrad sighed once more as he goes to kiss Yozak. The two barely had time together since Gwendal sent Yozak on more missions after Wolfram got injured. Aleksei quickly picked up the slack of Wolfram since Aleksei was a trained fighter, but with him having so many babies it really left Yozak.

"How about you and me later try on that dress I mentioned before," Yozak grabbed Conrad's rear end as an unsubtle hint.

"Whatever you want Dear," Conrad smiled.

* * *

At dinner, everyone sat at the round wooden table which had been replaced with a larger table for the entire family. Bell, overwhelmed with guilt, slunk into the room which he noticed his mother's seat empty.

"Papa," Bell walked over to Yuuri, "Where's Mama?"

"He was tired so he went to bed early," Yuuri replied to the boy.

Bell let out a shaky breath and suddenly lost his appetite. He looked over at Yu, _'I'm going to go check on Mama, stay here and cover for me?'_ he asked telepathically.

She nodded at him.

The young Prince ran over to his mother's room. He knelt by the wooden door and focused on the aura of the person inside. Since he was so close to Wolfram, it wasn't very hard for him to link up emotionally.

He quickly closed the link when he was stabbed with an intense feeling of shame. Bell's heart raced from the emotion and his hands shook as he opened the door. He could barely walk into the room that was littered in toxic mental dust. He gritted his teeth as he trudged into the room. It felt like a current pushed him back as he tried to reach his mother.

Bell ended up at the side of the bed panting like he had ran a marathon. His brow was moist with sweat while he put one hand on his heart.

"Bellamy?" Wolfram turned over in his bed and sat up, "Honey what's wrong?"

Bell didn't say anything and threw himself into his mother's arms knocking over Wolfram. He squeezed the man in his arms and tried to hug away the negativity. He could remember the happy aura that they used to share when he was a little kid. It was always so warm and inviting, he missed it.

"I'm sorry," he cried into his mother's chest.

"Sorry for what?" Wolf asked out of pure curiosity.

"It hurts!" Bell squeaked out, "Your emotions hurt!" Wolfram wanted to pry his child off of him to sooth him. "I hurt you! It was my fault that you're in such pain!"

"Bell, don't be ridiculous," Wolfram scoffed, "You have done nothing to hurt me-"

"What I said earlier," he brought up that moment, "I was just upset. I don't really mean it. I'm so sorry Mama!"

"I love you, my little one," Wolfram kissed his son's forehead, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Bell lied. He was starving.

"That's a lie," Wolf patted Bellamy on the back to tell him to get up, "We are going to go eat dinner with everyone."

He took his son by the hand and dragged him back into the dining room where some sort of steak and potatoes were served. Bell took his place next to his sister and brother while Wolfram sat next to the Maoh.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Yuuri leaned over and whispered in Wolfram's ear.

"I feel better now," Wolf kissed Yuuri's cheek.

* * *

The hooded figures stared around a crystal ball that showed the events from before. The aura around Bell was blue and sparkly. The five people around the ball were mumbling to each other about this phenomenon.

"How unusual," the youngest of the group admired.

"Hush," the one next to the small one snapped, "That is Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya. He was born with an peculiar amount of telepathic powers after giving all of his powers up. He is a mystic and we need to know how he obtained such power. We can harness it and enslave humans and Mazoku alike."

"Bellamy is kind of cute~" The middle one squeaked, "Can I keep him as a pet?"

"Of course, once we suck out his powers, he'll be all yours," the biggest smiled, "Just don't break him too much, he will be our ticket to royalty in the new world. With a face as beautiful as his, there is no doubt that he will be a King someday."

"Actually, his twin sister is the next in line for the throne, not him," The smallest sighed, "She is also quite the catch and has an immense amount of both water and fire magic. The twin's younger brother has the Bielefeld fire magic."

"Great," the second middle one crossed their arms over their chest, "Now, how do you propose we get these powers? While we have an army, so do they. Plus, with Bellamy being a witch, it makes them more of a threat. We cannot plant one of our own in there after Aleksei Hallows already done that, they will be less likely to fall for it twice."

"Don't worry," the biggest cackled, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Ryker: OKAY! What do you guys think of it?**  
 **Meet Alexander: if you have read my other stories, you would know that before Wolfram got hurt he had another baby which is Yu and Bell's little brother. He is very much like Wolfram, nearly an exact replica of him. He holds back all of his traits that he got from Yuuri because, well, Alex is a little jerk. ALSO Alexander is named after Aleksei.**  
 **Meet Vinny: From the last story, but he's more grown up. He's a good kid that has a soft spot for cute things. Bell is just a bad influence on him.**  
 **Meet Andrew: The only son of Yozak and Conrad. He is the oldest of his cousins and he holds himself like Conrad. He thinks of Bell and Yu as his younger siblings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryker: Hey everyone, I'm back! So I wrote this chapter up on my ipad over vacation so i'm sorry if there are errors and such. It's a short chapter and the best I could do on vacation.  
I guess I should say that this chapter might have implied sexual encounters and stuff... basically two characters have sex but I don't say anything about it and mainly speak of the aftermath. You all know my writing by now, nothing graphic ever.**

 **And thank you for your reviews! It means to much as the writer to know that you guys are grasping what I'm trying to say. Also, don't be afraid to PM me if I made some sort of error or a big thing (like Andrew's name, which thank you to those who told me) so I can fix it in the next chapter. Reviews keep this story alive! Haha not kidding, I was about to trash The Virgin Wolfram until it got a shit ton of reviews.**

* * *

The only person that Bell has a physical friendship with is his best friend, Jay von Wincott. The two boys found that they were close enough that having a little fun wasn't awkward. Though, for the empath, he could feel Jay's overwhelming lust and desire that it drove him wild.

Jay leaned down and kissed the dark haired boy on his pouted lips. They were in Bell's room which used to belong to Wolfram. They laid in Bell's bed and soaked in the afterglow of their lust.

Bell wanted it to be meaningless, but his heart wanted love. He fell off the cliff of love for Jay. Yet, no matter what, Bell couldn't sense any strong emotion from Jay.

Jay curled himself around Bell and peppered kisses down his neck. He wrapped his arms around Bellamy's waist and rubbed his hips against Bell's. He whispered, "Hey," in Bell's ear.

Bell shrugged him off. His heart bled from the yearn for mutuality. The brunette man sighed and rolled off of Bell to get dressed.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked as he threw Bell the discarded clothes.

"Yup," the boy lied through his smile, "I just had a fight with my Mother. Nothing new."

Jay looked back at Bell. The light of the sunset illuminated Bell's natural beauty. It took him every ounce of self control and a little healer magic trick to hide his true feelings for his best friend.

He had loved Bell since the first time they kissed. They were young then, but Jay adores the boy.

"Well, you know I'm always here for you," he smiled, "I have to go."

"Yeah," The dark haired boy looked away with a pout.

Jay hated to leave Bell this way. He waltzed to the bed and ran his fingers down Bell's bare side. The boy flinched when his fingers trickled back up. Then Jay went right for Bell's armpit and wiggled his fingers.

Bellamy was extremely ticklish ever since he was a baby. Yuri loved to abuse this and she would torture Bell until he would give into whatever she desired. Every inch of Bell's body was just as sensitive as his powers.

His powers might be strong, but his body is weak and vulnerable. It was the catch 22 of his immense magic.

"S-st-stohohohohop!" Bell shrieked. He squirmed around and tried to get away from the brunette boy.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jay teased. He climbed on top of Bell and held the boy down.

"Okay!" Bell screamed, "Just stop tickling me!"

Jay pulled Bell into a hug and a gentle kiss. The heat of Bell's creamy tan skin made Jay want to feel more of the boy.

"Well," Bell began and had to think of a lie quick, "I like this person but they don't like me back and sleeping with you made me remember."

Jay felt his heart thrust into his throat then down to his feet. On the way it smashed into a thousand tiny glass fragments. Jay reached out to brush some of Bell's sweaty locks behind his ear.

That's when Bellamy felt an overwhelming wave of heartbreak. It struck him like a knife. He wondered why Jay felt so broken at Bellamy's words.

"That person is stupid for not loving you, and if you really love this person, then you should have sex with them, not me," he smiled with remorse. That's when he let his guard down. He felt his love for Bell swell in his chest. He leaned down and kissed Bell with a burning passion and Bellamy understood how Jay felt. "I really have to go, I don't want to keep my older brother waiting," he said as he got off the bed, "See you!" And he left.

Bellamy threw his head back against the pillow and thought, "Why me?"

* * *

Vinny sat at the windowsill. He let his legs dangle as his mind wondered to intense places. The sixteen years old had many issues that went beyond getting in trouble with his parents.

He was the oldest of four (almost five) and he felt neglected. He didn't even know his father for five years of his life. Nobody could see the bruises on his body and the faded scars on his shoulders. He was different then. He almost felt like his pain was too psychological that he needed the physical.

Worst of all, Vinny wanted his cousin. He hated that and he knew it was a stupid crush, but Andrew was kind to him. He was the first to notice the cuts on Vinny's shoulders and Vinny confided in him.

"Hey big brother," the girl with the long silver hair trotted into the room, "You look like Dad when Uncle Yuuri forgot to do paperwork."

"Thanks," Vinny groaned sarcastically.

Beatrix sat with her older brother and watched over the courtyard. Their two younger siblings play with their parents.

Bea sighed, "I miss that."

"You're eleven," Vinny scoffed, "You can play with them."

"No, I'm an adult!" she boasted while pointing to herself proudly.

Vinny laughed bitterly, "Yeah, if you're an adult then I'm a mother of ten."

Beatrix laughed at her brother, "You know Mom has his hands full with the new baby and Dad is still trying to get control of Cara and Ivy's powers."

"Yup." he was distracted when his brunette cousin walked out to Gwendal and deliver a message. Vinny could see the beads of sweat drip off of the man as he came out of sword training.

Beatrix knew her brother well, she saw the thirst in his eyes and gasped, "You like Andrew?! EW he's our cousin!"

"Hush!" Vinny yelled, "It's a stupid crush. It will go away." he thought, 'I'm just sick of hearing about Bell's love problems and Yuri's crush of the week. No one loves me.'

* * *

Yu and Alexander invaded Yuuri's office to take the playing cards in his desk. The two played an earth game that their grandmother taught them called 'go fish'.

Bell stormed in and threw himself dramatically across the velvet chair in the corner. He wanted his siblings to ask him about it, but the two ignored him. He sighed loudly and squirmed on the chair to get comfortable.

"Alex, got any 3's?" Yu asked.

"yeah," the blonde reluctantly handed over his cards. She smiled at her victory.

Bell cleared his throat until the two looked at him. Alexander flashed him a pathetic look while Yu smirked at him.

"So I take it Dream Boy didn't satisfy you enough today?" Yu raised an eyebrow.

"EW!" Alexander gagged.

"Stop it," Bell sighed, "and he did. But I told him that I love this person that doesn't love me. I felt heartbreak from him. Then he kissed me and I was hit with a swelling feeling of love. I thought he didn't love me."

Yu laughed, "Oh dear twin of mine. You are about as oblivious as Papa. Jay loves you."

"Gross," the blonde squeaked.

"Oh one day you will be in love," she swooned at her little brother.

Alexander shook his head stubbornly, "the only one _I_ love is Mama!"

Bell couldn't even fake his frown. It turned upside down and the boy let out a belly laugh. Alexander huffed at his older brother's laughter.

Yu ignored the tense wave between her brothers and leaned against her hand dreamily. She was confident that she could find someone since she was the future Queen of Shin Makoku. She would have every Mazoku falling to their knees in front of her.

Speaking of their Mother, Wolfram walked into the office expecting to find his husband. Instead he looked at his three babies bonding and he smiled.

"Mama!" the blonde boy cheered with a cherry sweet smile.

"Hello my little ones," Wolf leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, "Have you seen Papa?"

Alexander frowned angrily and pouted. He wanted his Mother to pay attention to him all of the time.

"Nah Mama," Yu replied, "Haven't seen him all day."

"Weird," Wolf mumbled as he waved goodbye and left.

Bell smacked Alexander upside the head and made the blonde yelp. He seethed in anger about the hit and barked, "What was that for?!"

"What do you have against Papa? He gave you life just as much as Mama did. He loved you and cared for you when you were a baby, so what is it?" the raven haired boy demanded, "Stop being a brat."

"I'm not a brat for loving Mama," he retorted with a snort.

Bell threw his hands up in defeat.

Yu giggled, "Wow Bell, it looks like you were parenting Alexander."

Bell was often called the motherly sibling. He had a soft spot for children and emotions. His empath powers let him understand other easier than most people so he was usually seen taking care of children. He hated the name.

"Shut up," Bell growled with a faint blush.

"if you keep your habits up," Yu ignored him, "you'll be a mother very soon."

"H-hey!" Bell stammered, "I haven't even gone through heat yet. I know Jay has, but I'm like Mama and Papa, a late bloomer."

"But if you remember the stories, Mama was a virgin when he had us," Yu reminded, "If Aunt Cassandra wants to throw her magic powder on you two then I bet you'll be pregnant in a matter of seconds."

Bell wished he could deny this, but his body knew the truth. He felt it deep that his soul begged to be close to Jay. When they are apart, his spirit calls out to the brunette boy.

He left the room unable to listen for much longer. He went to find his Uncle Conrad since he spilled his guts to the man. He trusted Conrad more than his own parents.

* * *

Wolf chewed on his nails anxiously. He kept it a secret from the castle and must tell Yuuri. His heart raced as nervous flashes of the past spewed in his head. The memories smashed against his skull and made him slide down a stone wall and drip his head between his knees.

In his pocket was a letter addressed to him. Something of a warning about a possible attack to take Bellamy. Wolf couldn't handle another attack, not after last time.

Aleksei found Wolfram curled up against a wall. He knelt down by the blonde and pressed a hand on his arm. "Wolfram?" he said.

"Aleksei, find Yuuri," Wolf ordered.

"Why are you-"

"Just do it!" Wolf barked.

The redhead scampered away to grab his King. Wolfram curled into himself with one hand tight over his stomach. His fingers traced the faint scars from the permanent wound on his body.

He felt his throat clog with a sob and his body give away under him. Celi found him next. She pulled her little son into her arms and hushed the boy. He continued to beg and plead for his husband.

Yuuri rushed in with Aleksei and Yozak by his side. The double black pet the blonde's hair.

"Wolf, what's wrong?" the double black asked.

Wolf shakily handed the letter to Yuuri and the King's eyes widened in horror as he mumbled, "Oh Shinou no…"

* * *

 **Ryker: So, i was confused about my characters ages, so I'll say them in human years:**  
 **Bellamy-17**  
 **Yuri-17**  
 **Andrew-18**  
 **Vinny-16**  
 **Alexander-12**  
 **Beatrix-11 (turning 12 soon)**  
 **Cara-10**  
 **Ivy-5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryker: Two chapters in one day? Yeah this one was rushed but it does explain what happened to Wolfram. This also talks about the whole Vinny situation because he is going to have more psychological problems rather than everyone else who seems too good to be true. It needed to have a break in fantasy, thus Vinny happens! Yeah, Vinny will be important and his issues are important to the story. His powers aren't at full bloom basically and this is the 'puberty' of the elemental powers.**

 **ALSO Vinny does NOT cut himself in any way, he just is a rough person. He likes to play rough and he gets many cuts.**

* * *

Wolfram held his composure as every adult met for a meeting at the round table. The letter sat in the center of the table. Concern laced over everyone's faces after Yuuri read the letter's contents aloud.

"What should we do?" Aleksei asked as he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

"You will do nothing!" Gwendal snapped.

Aleksei huffed, "Why not? I'm just as skilled of a swordsman as the next person."

"Need I remind you?" the silver haired man's blood boiled at his husband's little attitude, "You're pregnant, Aleksei!"

"I can still fight!" the redhead growled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

Wolfram snapped, "Aleksei, I order you to not fight! Think of your baby-"

"I am thinking of her!" Aleksei fired back, "I don't want her to live in a world where everything is destroyed."

"But she might not make it that far if you decide to throw caution in the wind and kill her in the process!" Wolfram felt his face drench red and his voice shrill. He was already on his feet and leaned over the table to yell at Aleksei.

He didn't mean to be so brash at the redhead. He saw himself in Aleksei and only imagined the backlash of losing a child in such a dramatic manner. Wolfram shuttered as he fought the memories that tried to poke him again.

Yuuri put a hand on Wolfram's back to tell the blonde to sit down. After two huffs of air, Wolfram took his seat and proceeded to count from 10 down to 0. Gisela told him that it's a way to cope with his anger ever since his children began to speak in coherent sentences.

"I'm sorry," Wolf muttered, "It's just-"

"No, we understand," Aleksei interjected, "I-I won't fight."

"That still leaves the big picture," Gunter said, "These Order Of Bones people sent out these letter seventy-six (10) years ago and remember what happened?" How could Wolfram forget? "Well, what should we do?"

"They said blatantly that they want Bellamy," Yuuri shook his head, "I refuse to hand over my son so willingly."

"That would mean we declare war," Wolfram said.

"No, I refuse war as well," the King rubbed his temples.

"Either way, they will bring the war to us, they aren't afraid of spilling blood," Wolf absent mindedly rubbed his stomach.

"For now, keep the defenses high, have Bell watched at all times," Yuuri ordered, "Why is this happening?" he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe Earth would be a safer place for the children," Conrad suggested, "As Wolfram said, they aren't afraid to spill innocent blood, which means that all of our children are at risk here."

Wolf shook his head, "But why put Earth in danger as well?" The Order had made their own portal to Earth for just this occasion.

"The letter says that the Order is coming for Bellamy and we must hand him over or the Kingdom must suffer the consequences. They are coming no matter what," Anissina sighed.

"We can't hand Bell over…" Wolf's vision went blurry from tears that prickled in the corners of his eyes, "I-I can't lose another child."

"But lose the entire Kingdom?" Aleksei sighed, "Both aren't options. We are sitting ducks now."

Murata sat in silence. The Great Sage was at a loss for words in this moment, he couldn't predict what would happen. His mind was blank.

* * *

Outside of the door, the children heard the entire dilemma. Andrew held back the smallest of the bunch while Bell, Yu, and Vinny had their ears pressed against the door. Bell's heart sank as he heard this argument about him.

Anger… Confusion… Sorrow… Fear…

Those emotions swirled around inside of him. His breaths became labored as he remembered his mother's tragedy from the last time this happened. Everything was his fault, or so he thought.

The dark haired Prince threw open the doors which made Yu and Vinny fall to the floor comedically. Wolfram shot to his feet to try and sooth Bell, but the boy already marched up to his Aunt Anissina and snatched the letter. He skimmed it before he threw it to the ground.

"You all _dare_ risk thousands of innocent lives just to keep one Mazoku safe?" he growled.

"Honey," Yuuri rose to his feet and walked over to his son. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You aren't just any life, they want-" he looked back at Wolfram, who nodded, as a confirmation, "-they want your powers which will eventually take over the world plus kill you in the process. We refuse to hand you over because you are my son and I'd rather die than willingly give you to the enemy."

"Papa don't say that."

"Bellamy, you must listen to me," Yuuri urged, "Please. We all love you here. So please."

Bell looked away with a gentle nod. He hated to put so many people in danger. Was his life really worth it?

Vinny laid on the ground nearly lifeless. His mind raced towards ideas on how to fix this. Maybe offer himself? No, nobody wanted pathetic him. His past scars were never self inflicted, no, Vinny couldn't do that. Those scars were from his adventures and his play, which he didn't really mind. It helped Vinny stay in reality. Maybe he wasn't the best person to help solve this issue, but if he must, he knew how the ground curves and twists.

Yu felt equally helpless at the news. Her brother is sentenced to such pain, she must fix this. She is the future Queen of Shin Makoku, so she could try and settle such a dispute. Yuuri began to talk to her about retiring his crown only last month. He thought that it was time for him and Wolfram to relax for a while, so he was ready. But, was Yuri ready for such change.

"No!" Vinny finally gasped as he pried himself off the floor, "Bell, you aren't in this alone!"

"Yeah," Yu joined the redhead, "You have us and we refuse to let the Order touch you!"

'Way to make a guy feel helpless,' Bell thought as he looked at his shoes.

Bell growled, "Don't forget what happened last time…"

"Bell please," Wolfram urged his son to stop talking, "We don't have to go over this."

"Mama, has it ever occurred to you that witnessing my own mother being gutted could've affected me?" Bell asked.

Andrew loathed the tension in the room. He wanted to find a way to make it all disappear, but he could only hold back the younger children.

Alexander joined his two siblings with a curious look. He had never heard the true story of what happened to his little sister. He often times wanted to ask, but was too afraid of the outburst that would occur.

Wolf was at a loss for words. His mouth gaped open like a fish as he stared at his son.

"Yeah, exactly!" Bell yelled.

Alexander mustered up enough courage to blurt, "What happened?!" All eyes were on him and he shrank. "I-I never heard the story of what exactly happened then… Not many of us here actually know the full story s-so why not tell it?"

Bell groaned as Wolfram took his seat again. He ran his fingers through his coarse hair. "Well, I guess you're right Alexander," Wolf sighed, "You all deserve to know what happened."

Wolfram only told Yuuri, Conrad, Gisela, and Gwendal. The story was only told in an abridged version to everyone else to respect Wolfram's privacy. He realized that he should tell just so they know what they are dealing with.

"It was the first time the Order attacked…

 _(flashback)_

 _Wolfram's heart pounded so hard against his rib cage that he swore Earth could hear it. Yuuri was out with Conrad and Aleksei to deal with the hooded people. He was contained to his room since he was seven months pregnant with his fourth child. The little girl inside of him kicked harshly against his womb. Even she could sense the tension._

 _Bellamy was safe in his room. His sister and the other kids were locked away with Celi in a far away tower. He was trying to be brave for his family, but his little body could only handle so much fear._

 _The guards outside of his room yelped in pain and Bell heard bodies fall to the ground. The boy gasped and backed up to the corner in his room. A hooded figure with a crimson stained blade walked into the room. They held out their hand and stroked Bell's cheek._

 _"Don't cry child," the hood said, "Death isn't the end."_

 _Bell whimpered in fear. He screamed out, "Mama!" for his mother to save him._

 _"Naughty boy, why must you scream?" the hood held the blade up high and waited to strike the child._

 _Wolfram heard his son's scream. He grabbed his sword and ran as fast as he could into Bell's room. A hooded figure held a sword above Wolfram's precious child. He yelled as he blocked the swing with his sword._

 _The figure growled at the sight of Wolfram. "My, my," the figure sounded intrigued, "How far along are you?"_

 _"Leave my family alone," Wolf spat._

 _The hooded figure flicked their wrist and knocked Wolfram's sword out of his hands. They pushed Wolf aside to get his son again. In a flash, Wolfram shielded Bell with his own body. In the process, Wolf took the blow._

 _Wolfram held the gash on his chest which was made by the sword. He kneeled in front of his son._

 _"Well, what a pest," the hood growled, "Pests must be punished!"_

 _Wolf let out a bloody scream as he felt the sword stab his stomach. He could almost hear his baby scream out 'why Mama? Why did you let me die?' as a thick blood seeped between his legs. His eyes widened but he still held his ground. Bell urged his mother to run away._

 _The sword stabbed Wolfram's womb. The blade twisted inside to slice up any chance of Wolfram having another baby. Tears spilled down his cheeks as the sword scrambled his baby. He fell on his side and curled his body around Bellamy. The child snuggled himself close to his bloody mother and cried._

 _The figure ran away when he heard a stampede of people approach the room. "I'll be back for you, little Prince." they ran away._

 _"Mama!" Bell cried, "Mama please open your eyes! Please don't leave me! You're hurt! You're so scared Mama! I'm scared too and I need you!" He pulled away and gently shook Wolfram with wet tears blurring his vision._

 _Yuuri was the first to see and he ordered Gisela immediately. He fell to his knees at the sight. Aleksei and Conrad joined him in the room. The thick stench of blood filled the room. Gwendal couldn't even go in the room and see his mangled brother._

 _Gisela pushed Aleksei and Conrad out of the way to get to Wolfram. She gasped as she saw the wound. "H-he-" she couldn't finish her sentence._

 _Yuuri took Bellamy out from the corner and tried to wipe away the blood on his child. "It's my fault," Bell cried, "Papa, it's all my fault that Mama is hurt."_

 _"No it's not baby," Yuuri kept a strong smile for his son._

 _After Wolfram was patched up and resting in his room, Gisela walked outside with a mournful expression. By now, everyone was back and Yuuri had to calm down three screaming children._

 _"Wolfram will be fine," the healer said, "B-but he lost his baby."_

 _Yuuri grimaced._

 _"Not just that, the person wanted to hurt Wolfram. S-so they attacked Wolfram's womb," Gisela gulped, "I'm sorry, he can never have children again. His womb is destroyed. I did the best I could but they had some potion to make those wounds permanent on the inside. Your Majesty, I'm so sorry."_

 _(flashback over)_

Wolf let out a shaky sigh as he and Bell finished their story.

Murata nodded, "It's odd," he commented, "You said that the hood attacked you, Wolfram, but with that power they could've easily hurt Bell."

"That's because they didn't want to hurt him," Conrad finished the thought, "They want Bellamy alive."

"These people are smarter than we think," Murata said, "If you all haven't noticed, since then Bellamy and Wolfram haven't been very close. That's what they want. They wanted Bell to cut off the one person that thwarted their plans. Then by doing so, when the time comes, Bell will be vulnerable. They will use anyone special to Bell."

"But why him?" Vinny asked, "Not to be rude or anything."

Aleksei sighed at how rude his son's question actually was.

"Bell has an unnatural amount of telepathic energy. If his power is put in the wrong hands, it could be apocalyptic," Murata answered, "So tell me, Vinny, your scars, where did you get those?"

Vinny blushed a bit, "Oh, well I used to play around when I was younger. I don't really care about getting hurt and it doesn't hurt a lot either. I have a high pain tolerance." Vinny looked away.

"Your scars are a part of you?"

Vinny nodded.

"And your element, does that have anything to do with it?"

"I refuse to play therapist with you right now," Vinny huffed, "This is about Bell."

"Well, with Bell's powers, he could tell all of this without you having to speak. Imagine a world with no secrets, no freedom."

"They would have complete control," Vinny gasped, "That can't happen…"

Gwendal and Aleksei had the same thought, they needed to speak to Vinny about the truth behind his pain.

Bell backed up into his father. "What can we do?" Bell asked.

"Well, they already severed that relationship between you and your mother. They will also use mind tricks and manipulate Wolfram into giving up, so it would be best if he were to guard Aleksei and the children along with Celi and Anissina." Murata said.

Yuuri stopped his friend, "Murata, I am an adult, I think I can handle this."

Bell shook his head violently and sprinted out of the room. He thought that maybe if he gave himself up then everyone would be spared. No, he just needed to think. So he ran into the garden and sat for a while. He watched the puffy marshmallow clouds roll by in the deep blue sky as he wondered what life would've been like if he didn't possess such powers.

* * *

Aleksei sat with Vinny and Gwendal. The three were determined to get to the bottom of what really hurt Vinny. Aleksei knew he screwed up by keeping Vinny away from his father, but he didn't think that it could hurt the boy so badly.

"Vincent," Gwendal spoke in his deep throaty voice, "You need to tell us if something is wrong."

Vinny looked away. 'Not everything is perfect in this world,' he thought, 'Sometimes people are mentally hurting and no one can see.'

"Vin," Aleksei tried, "Love, it's alright to tell us."

"Gods," Vinny swore, "Why can't you guys just leave things alone! It's like everyone in this damn castle is painted in gold! My pain comes from a lack of adventure and excitement! You both are busy with my little sisters and it seems like everyone here has something special! Bell has these awesome powers, Yu is going to be Queen, Andrew is the most noble of swordsmen, Greta is touring the world, Beatrix has her literal earth shattering powers, then the other two are just perfect! Where does that leave me?"

Aleksei and Gwendal were taken back by their son's rage.

"Mom, I understand you wanted to help me, but you kept me away from Dad for five years," Vinny said, "You need to understand what that did to me. I thought that Dad didn't want me. Aunt Cassandra told me that it wasn't the case, but then why didn't Dad come looking for me? I feel like I'm lost in a sea of perfection and these scars remind me that I'm still here."

Gwendal yanked his son down into a tight hug. He never wanted to hear that from his child ever again. Vinny sat down on Gwendal's lap and let his father brush down his hair. Aleksei joined in and kissed Vinny's cheek.

"You are special," he smiled, "You're the sweetest most adventurous child I have ever met." Aleksei told the boy.

Vinny wondered if it was all in his head. But that didn't change the fact that he kept himself numb to the pain of life.

* * *

Wolfram went to sleep early that night. He needed to calm down and start the day with a level head. Yuri didn't look for her brother, she knew that Bell would come back when he was ready.

Bell was still in the flower bed. His mind raced. How could he protect everyone close to him… He knew that they were all safe here… Wait.

"Jay!" Bell screamed as he shot up from his seated position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryker: So yup, next chapter up and stuff.  
Don't be afraid to review and tell me how this story is. I'm grateful for those who do review, don't get me wrong, I just thought I should put that out there. :) Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Bellamy called his friends to a 'kid meeting'. It was in his room. Some sat on his bed and others sat on the floor, but all sat in a circle. Cara and Ivy were on the floor along with Beatrix, Alexander, and Andrew. Vinny and Yu sat on the bed with Bell.

Even little Ivy knew of what was going to happen. Yuri decided to lead the meeting with her budding leadership. They needed the point of view from every youth in that castle.

"What's up?" Vinny nudged Bell. He flashed the Prince a smirk.

Yuri cleared her throat when she heard Vinny talk as if to call order to this meeting. She looked at Bell for the topic of the meeting.

 _'Jay. He's important to me and I think he's in danger. I need to find a way to tell the adults without spilling any personal details. Also, this Order is no joke, I watched them hurt Mama without any remorse. They want to spill young blood, we won't let that happen,'_ Bell told his sister telepathically.

Yu nodded. She twirled one finger in her long black pigtails. Her hair reached down to her belly button since she refused to get a haircut until the coordination. Her hair curled slightly, like Celi's, but it was more straight like her father's hair. She was a gorgeous strong woman with a drive to save her country.

"Alright everyone," she said in her Queen voice, "This matter of the Order is frightening everyone, but we need to stay strong and not worry because that is what they want. All of us here are important to Bell which makes us a target, but rest assured, we will be safe. Now, on the topic of important people, young Jay von Wincott is a very _special_ person to my dear brother," Bell elbowed Yu in the ribs, "Anyway, he was on his trip home and Bell fears something might happen. We need to find a way to check. Any ideas?"

Ivy raised her hand and Yu called on the little girl, "Why not tell Mommy and Daddy?"

Bellamy felt his face heat up to a thousand degrees, "B-because when my Mama asks, he won't like the answer…" Bell knew that Wolfram would ask why Jay is so important, besides the boys being best friends. Wolfram could tell when Bell was hiding something so big, so he could pick up on that and find out that Bell has been sleeping with Jay.

Bell shook his head violently and got the thought of his Mother's angry face and his Father sobbing out of his brain. While Bellamy has kept secrets from Wolfram before, but he would eventually feel too guilty and tell Wolf everything.

Like, when Bell was six years old and he broke a vase in the castle:

 _(Flashback)_

 _The tiny boy hid under his bed for hours. All he remembered was running into a granite pillar-like object, and then the loud CRASH. Glass shattered everywhere, and it was his Mother's favorite red vase from their trip to Earth. He held his stuffed bearbee, Mochi, close to his chest and bit his lip so he didn't cry. His guilt nibbled away at his stomach._

 _'It was just a vase,' he tried to tell himself. No, his Mother would be furious._

 _He tensed when he heard his room door open and footsteps that led to his bed. Wolfram knelt down and looked under the bed. He reached out and pet his son's head._

 _"Bell," Wolfram said calmly, "Come out from under the bed please."_

 _Bell shook his head._

 _"Why?" Wolf asked, though he knew the answer._

 _"I'm scared, you'll be mad," the child grumbled._

 _Wolfram chuckled, "Honey, I won't be mad at you. I promise."_

 _Bell crawled out from under the bed and sat on Wolfram's lap. He tried to sense emotions from Wolf, but the man blocked his signal._

 _"I-I'm sorry!" Bell cried out as the guilt ate him alive, "I broke the vase! I didn't mean to!"_

 _Wolf smiled as he rocked his son back and forth. He already knew Bellamy broke the vase, and of course he was upset, but Wolfram could ask his mother-in-law to get them a new one._

 _"It's alright," Wolf hushed, "I'm not mad. No matter what you do, I will always love you."_

 _Bell couldn't believe the guilt that piled up inside of him. He hoped that never happened again._

 _(flashback over)_

Well, it did happen again. It happened many times. As Bellamy grew older, he kept more secrets from Wolfram, and as the guilt has begun to disappear, whenever Wolfram asks about something, Bellamy cannot fight the guilt.

Vinny snapped his fingers in front of Bell's dazed face.

"R-right, sorry there!" Bell smirked as he scratched the back of his neck, "That's not an option.

"Why don't we just sneak out?" Vinny offered, "It's a bad idea and we probably shouldn't, but if we go and check on Jay ourselves, we could spare the adults the trouble and get out of the castle." Then he thought a minute and said, "No, never mind. It's a terrible idea especially with the danger-"

"Actually it's perfect," Bell smiled.

"No, Bellamy, I think we shouldn't-"

"YES!" Yu jumped to her feet, "It could be me, Bell, and Vinny! Andrew can cover for us!"

"Please leave me out of this-" Vinny groaned.

"That's a good idea Yu!" Bell clapped his hands.

Vinny realized that he couldn't win this battle and just sat back. He cringed as he could already hear his Father yelling at him for doing something so stupid.

"Come on Vin," Yu put her hand on Vinny's shoulder, "You love adventure, right?" Vinny nodded slowly. "Well, this is the ultimate adventure!"

"Can't Andrew go with you instead of me?" Vinny asked.

Andrew said, "Vinny, you are the adventurer. For five years of your life, and counting, you mapped out Shin Makoku and you learned how to live off the land. You are one with nature, who better to escort these two than you?" The brunette made Vinny's heart skip a beat.

'Maybe getting away from Andrew for a while will help,' he thought, 'Plus, I've been cramped up in this castle for too long.'

"Sure," Vinny nodded, "I guess I'll help."

"But how do you plan on tricking the parents?" Beatrix asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "With Big Brother, it'll be easy since Mom and Dad have their hands full with me, Cara, Ivy, and the new baby. But with Uncle Wolfram and Uncle Yuuri, it'll be harder."

Alexander scoffed, "Leave it to me."

Bell did _not_ like the evil smirk on his little brother's lips, but he took it.

Cara sighed, "This is so cliche…" She looked at the Prince, "In every story, the three stupid kids go out thinking they can save the world but then get captured and end up causing trouble. Why not tell Uncle Conrad first, then go to Uncle Wolfram and Uncle Yuuri about this? Sounds more practical."

Vinny huffed, "Shut up Cara, you are ten, let the big kids handle this." Though deep down Vinny knew that Cara was right. Unless… Vinny's eyes widened as he realized the true plan that Bell had up his sleeve.

Bell looked over at Vinny, he winked and put a finger to his lips. Bell could read Vinny's mind after all through Vinny's emotions. Vinny groaned and wondered how he got himself into this mess, but on the other hand, this could be one hell of an escape.

* * *

Aleksei and Conrad watched over the guards scramble around to get to their new posts. Since both men were in charge of the military and guard units, they were left to protect the Kingdom.

"You know the kids are planning something stupid, right?" Aleksei said to Conrad.

"Oh, I know," the brunette smiled, "They wouldn't be part of this family if they didn't do some idiotic thing, wouldn't you say?"

Aleksei crossed his arms over his chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Conrad let out a laugh from his gut, "You've done some pretty dumb things."

"Yeah yeah," Aleksei grumbled, "Don't remind me." He quickly changed the topic. "Should we do anything?"

Conrad shook his head, "If I have learned anything from raising Wolfram, looking after His Majesty, and having a son of my own, it's that no matter what we do, we cannot stop them. All we will do is fuel the fire."

"If it gets out of hand?"

"Then we can intervene," the brunette said.

Aleksei nodded. He was uneasy about all of this. Maybe it was because of the life he had led up until now, but he wanted to get out of this mess.

He held his head down and sighed. He rested his eyes for a second. He couldn't believe that every time his life is running smoothly, something goes wrong.

Aleksei jumped as he felt a pair of strong arms around him. There was a pressure on his head too. He opened his eyes and grabbed the arms around him. Dark silver hair draped over his shoulders as a broad chest pressed against his back. The redhead hummed into the touch.

"You look upset," the man mumbled. He moved his chin off of Aleksei's head and let his cheek sit on the spot.

"I'm not upset," Aleksei replied softly, "Is there something wrong Dear?"

Gwendal squeezed Aleksei closer to him. He never thought he could love someone until he met Aleksei. Of course their romance was bumpy at first, but he is head-over-heels for the redhead. Gwendal couldn't get enough of Aleksei's kind nature and his loud spirit. He was thankful that Aleksei was meant for him and not the late King Henry. The simple thought of the rotten king made Gwendal's blood boil.

"I love you," Gwendal murmured into Aleksei's hair.

"What brought this on? You're never in your snugly mode during the day," Aleksei had named each of Gwendal's moods.

There was Snugly Gwendal, which was usually at night or after sex. It was when Gwendal would hold Aleksei (or be held by Aleksei) so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. This Gwendal is also called Teddy Bear Gwendal.

Next was Grumpy Gwendal, which usually happened when he found the Maoh loafing off somewhere or hiding in his closet. This Gwendal was not to be messed with.

Grumpy Gwendal usually leads to Angry Gwendal. That was the mode Gwendal was in yesterday during the meeting. He didn't mean to yell at Aleksei, but he was just so angry. Yet, Angry Gwendal is usually punished with Aleksei sleeping in the children's room and refusing to talk to Gwendal until the man calmed down.

Dad Gwendal was when he put his parent face on and either played, talked, disciplined, or taught his children. It was one of Aleksei's favorite Gwendals. He enjoyed the tiny smile on Gwendal's face and the near serene aura that surrounded him. This Gwendal is the same as Happy Gwendal.

Gwendal shrugged as he kissed Aleksei's head. "I've just been thinking."

Aleksei hummed as Gwendal swayed them back and forth so gently that it was barely noticeable.

"W-well, it was just… a-about Vinny," Gwendal sighed, "I'm worried about him. His drive for adventure has taken him from reality. I don't want to loose him."

"You won't," Aleksei reassured him, "Though our son can be wild, he has a good head on his shoulders. Trust him that he will make the right decisions."

Gwendal sighed. "It's not just that."

The redhead watched as Conrad gently ordered some guards to a new position while Gisela barked at them. He watched over the courtyard. He hummed again to tell Gwendal he was listening.

"The baby," Gwendal moved a hand down to Aleksei's still flat stomach, "What if she-"

"I won't let her get hurt," Aleksei said, "Her safety comes first."

"But what I'm trying to say is that if something happens to her when the Order comes, I want you to know that it will be alright," Aleksei understood what Gwendal tried to say. He wanted to tell Aleksei that no matter what, he will be alright and not to fall into a depression like Wolfram's.

Aleksei shuttered at the memory.

Wolfram could barely eat. He couldn't leave his bed and he never spoke. His skin was a ghost pale and his weakness had presented itself. Yuuri had spent every second by Wolfram's side. Even when Wolfram's little one-year-old called for him, it was a chore to get out of bed and help the baby. He felt as if he had let everyone down.

"I promise it won't be like that," Aleksei mumbled, "I will protect our children with my life."

Gwendal held Aleksei closer than ever, almost as if he was trying to squish the two bodies together. He pressed his head in the crook of Aleksei's neck and let out a violent sigh.

"I love you so much," he squeaked out.

"I love you too," Aleksei craned his neck to press a kiss on Gwendal's temple.

Aleksei wondered if everything would truly be alright in the end. Gwendal had the same thought.

* * *

Vinny sat in Bell's room as he listened to the boy go on about the 'plan'. The redhead was sleeping in Bellamy's room that night and that's when he learned it was the biggest mistake of his life.

"So then, after we sneak out, that's when we'll go on foot. Or maybe by horse… I don't know. Either way we will go at night, because that's cool!" Bell ranted.

'Does he ever shut up?' Vinny rested his chin on his pillow and let out a sigh.

"Hey Vin, are you listening?" Bell crossed his arms over his chest.

"You lost me about an hour ago," Vinny replied.

Bell crawled onto his bed and settled himself next to his cousin. Bell and Vinny used to share a bed all the time when Vinny moved into the castle. Bell didn't mind because he was so excited to have another boy his age around. Andrew was going through his 'I'm-an-adult' phase which left Bell and Yu to themselves. Bell and Vinny were the closest out of the cousins.

"I'm really excited for this," Bell whispered as Vinny laid down next to him, "I'll finally get out of this castle."

"Look Bell," Vinny sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know, you know what my real plan is," Bell smiled, "But I think it's for the best."

"I don't," Vinny huffed, "Do you realize what this will do to Uncle Wolfram? He can't afford to lose you."

"And he won't," Bell said, "Because you and my sister will be there. Us three are the most powerful elementals in this castle. Andrew is also good at keeping everyone here safe."

Vinny wasn't convinced. He hated this plan.

"Hey," Bell pushed himself against Vinny, their faces inches apart, "I trust you."

Bell tucked Vinny under his chin, "Now, go to sleep Vin."

Tomorrow is the day that everything will go down, and Bellamy was prepared.

* * *

 **Ryker: Alright, to be honest, I have the same feelings about this story as I did for The Virgin Wolfram. I'm not happy at all with it. I'm a good writer, and I know this, but my work here leaves me sort of unsatisfied. ahhhhhhhh**  
 **Haha ANYWAY next chapter will be with this stupid as hell plan and what the real plan is. I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Gwendal and Aleksei. See, during this entire chapter, Wolfram and Yuuri are pretty much relaxing so there isn't much to say on their end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryker: So I'm gonna finish this story, I'm determined to end it soon. It will end sorta how Bellamy's part in The First Time I goes. (so yea, Bell gets pregnant)  
I'm only seeing a few more chapters for this then the end. I do want to do a side story of when Yuuri and Wolfram take Bell and Yu to Earth with either an infant Alexander or Wolfram is pregnant with Alexander. Idk which one, what do you guys think?**

* * *

Wolfram sat in the gardens with a book in his hands. He already got a letter from Greta saying that she was alright and she will be staying with her friends. Yuuri already got confirmation from his family that everyone was safe.

"Mama?" Bell trotted over to Wolfram.

"Yes Dear?" Wolf put his book down. He was sitting underneath a tree with his back pressed against the thick trunk.

Bellamy sat next to Wolfram and put his head on Wolf's shoulder. Wolfram wrapped an around around his oldest son and rested his head on Bell's.

"What's up?" Wolfram asked, "You never do this."

"I know," Bell replied, "But I thought that we need this."

Wolfram chuckled, "Is this because of the Order?" He kissed his son's head, "Oh Honey, don't worry about that. Papa and I will make sure that they don't touch you."

"T-thanks Mama," Guilt nibbled at Bell's core. He tried to hold it inside. The ultimate test of his strength was to lie to Wolfram.

Vinny had told Bell to use this little trick. Pretend he is talking about something else, like a fun little game or a television show that they saw on Earth. Never actually see Wolfram talking about the Order.

"You know," Wolfram smiled softly, "When you were small, we would sit out here for hours on end. You begged me to read you a story or make one up." The blonde rubbed circles on his son's shoulder. "Then one day you told me that you didn't want to come here, you were too old for that. It broke my heart but I knew that one day, you would bring your son out here just like Uncle Conrad did with me and I did with you. It's a sort of tradition."

The raven haired boy snuggled himself closer to his Mother. The gentle breeze picked up and dusted a rosy sweet smell over the two. The branches of the sturdy tree provided shade for the pair as they lulled in the calm before the storm.

"Mama, c-can you tell me a story?" Bell asked meekly. A faint blush tinted his cheeks.

Wolfram was shocked, but that was quickly replaced as a swelling happiness in his gut. "Of course," he smiled. He sat with his legs criss-cross. Bell placed his head in his Mother's lap while Wolfram stroked up and down Bell's arm.

"Tell me the one about the Virgin ex Prince," Bell said. He knew the story was about Wolfram, but he loved to hear it.

"Alright," Wolfram smiled as he moved his hand up to Bell's thick hair and pet the boy gently, "Once there was a spoiled little Prince. He was neglected for his entire life, all he had to hold onto had long abandoned him. Then, one day, a wimpy man fell into his world. This man was more beautiful and kind than the Prince had ever imagined him to be. So, instead of being nice, the Prince was scared of the man and lashed out at him. That resulted in the man getting mad and he slapped the Prince unknowingly proposing to him. While the Prince was reluctant to get engaged, deep down he wanted this to happen."

Wolfram shifted his position so Bellamy would be more comfortable. "As the engagement went on, the Prince fell madly in love with the new King. Yet, this King grew up thinking that same-sex couples were bad. This broke the Prince. He wanted this man to love him, but he thought that even the King hated him. The King would talk to a bunch of beautiful women and that made the Prince's blood boil. He was jealous but he also wanted that wimp to notice his feelings. Then, one day, they were out on a mission and this little witch was awoken. In fear, she threw a powder at the King and the Prince leaped in front of him to take the blow."

"I thought the Prince was hit and he didn't jump in front of the King?" Bell looked up at his mother.

Wolfram chuckled, "Yes, sorry Dear." Wolf cleared his throat, "As I was saying. The Prince went into a deep sleep for two months, and when he woke up, he was pregnant. Of course, imagine how terrified the poor Prince was, he didn't know what to do. When he learned that the powder had bound his and the King's souls, he was overjoyed and yet so empty."

"Why was he empty?" Bell asked.

"Because the King didn't love the Prince yet," Wolf replied, "Now, once the Prince learned it was the King, he marched into the King's office and demanded the King to take responsibility for the baby. The King was a wimp and barely agreed. He was frightened. The Prince saw this as rejection, but the truth was the King thought he had hurt the Prince. The King was terrified that the Prince might have been forced into doing this, so he could barely speak. The two had agreed to get married, it was a small wedding since by this time the Prince's baby bump was showing. It was then that the King confessed his feelings for the Prince and vowed to protect their baby. Well, it turns out that they weren't having one baby, but two. They caught the witch and she helped them."

Bell felt himself doze off as his Mother continued to speak, "Then, tragedy struck. During the later months of the pregnancy, one of the babies was dying. So, the strong one had sacrificed his powers to become near human just to protect his sister. Oh, the Prince said that he would ground that child when he was born, yet when the time came, the Prince held the little baby in his arms and said that this child was special."

"What happened to the child?" Bell asked even though he knew the answer.

"The child became a pain in the Prince's butt!" Wolf squealed as he tickled Bellamy.

Bell yelped as he squirmed around to get away from the fingers. After a minute, Wolfram stopped and rested back against the tree.

"But," he said, "You see, the Prince was so proud of his children. He was so grateful for such a powerful, loving son. Two sons, and two amazing daughters. If you ask the Virgin Prince today, I'm sure he would tell you that he is so happy with his life."

Wolfram felt Bellamy's breaths become deeper as the boy drifted off to sleep, like they used to. He missed the days when Bell would depend on him, but he's so proud of the man his child has grown up to be. Bellamy had a fire in his eyes, similar to Yuuri's. It was a drive to protect people. Wolf knew when the time came, he'd have to let his son go and fight his own battles. He just prayed that it wouldn't be the one against the Order.

* * *

Yu and Alexander began to mix a potion that Vinny gave them. It would keep Wolfram and Yuuri busy.

"What does this do exactly?" Yu asked as she handed her little brother a spoon to stir the concoction.

"Keeps them calm," the blonde replied, "You know as well as I do that if Mama worries, then Papa does. Thus, if they don't see you and Bell then they will go into a frenzy. I'll keep them distracted by clinging to Papa, but that won't be enough." He poured some water into the blue mixture. "I can tell them that you two are with Aunt Cassandra, but that won't be enough either. If Mama is calm, then it will work."

"You are a creep sometimes," Yu huffed a she watched her brother pour the mixture into two separate vials.

"Thank you," he smiled, "But, you, Vinny, and Bell must be back in at most a few days. The potion will wear off and I cannot make more in the time limit I've been given."

"Where the hell did you learn all of this-"

"So promise me that you three will be back in time?" Alexander held out his hand.

Yu reluctantly took it. She made a mental note not to get on Alexander's bad side.

Her little brother was a brat, everyone in the castle knew this. Nobody knew why he disliked Yuuri so much.

Alexander had nothing against his father. He just noticed how everyone loved that wimp of a man. He only wondered how people could innately love him, so he decided that Yuuri must work for his love. That pushed him and Wolfram close and Yuuri further away. Alexander was smack in the middle of the entire incident between Wolfram and Bellamy which made him vulnerable. Yuuri was too sugar sweet towards Alexander unlike how Wolfram would play sword fight and rough around. Part of him thinks that he is making up for lost time when Wolfram was recovering, but the other part realizes how horrible he acts towards his father. His pride keeps him so shut out, he knows that if he opens up then Yuuri wins.

* * *

That night, when all the adults were asleep, it was time for the three to do the most stupid thing of their entire lives. Each of them dressed in black camouflage to blend in with their surroundings and Vinny brought a bag of essentials. He motioned for them to follow them.

Bell wore black skinny jeans that he stole from Earth and a long camouflage tunic that he tied with a rope around the waist. His combat boots fit snug on his feet. The last thing he took was his Mother's blue pendant that he was gifted upon turning sixteen. He tucked the pendant into his shirt as he stood at the meeting place.

Yu had sometime similar to her twin brother. She had on clingy black boots instead of combat boots. She wore special gloves that would help accent her powers. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail and her tunic was slightly longer than Bellamy's.

Vinny on the other hand wore no shoes and basic clothes. His knickers were a brown color that reached to about his mid calf while his black tunic hit his mid thigh. He had a satchel filled with food, cloth for wounds, water, and a map of Shin Makoku. Even though he knew every inch of the land and he could feel it through the cold ground, he hadn't been out in the field for quite some time.

Alexander made sure that Yuuri and Wolfram were asleep in their bed. Beatrix took care of Gwendal and Aleksei while Andrew had Yozak and Conrad. Cara and Ivy looked after everyone else in the castle.

"Ready?" Bell took a deep breath.

"It's honestly a great time to reconsider-" Vinny squeaked.

"Come on Vin!" Bell groaned, "Stop being such a wimp and let's go."

Vinny sighed as he followed the twins past the safety gates of the Castle and into the unknown.

"Vin, where do we go?" Bell asked.

The redhead took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His toes wiggled in the soft grass as he tapped into the earth's core. When he opened his blue eyes, they were dull and bleak. He wasn't in his body anymore, he was part of the ground.

Bell supported Vinny's shoulders since he was afraid the boy would fall over like a tree. Yu had never seen Vinny tap into his powers like that, she found it so intriguing.

"That way," Vinny pointed forward, "Jay is that way."

"But Jay doesn't live in that direction…" Yu breathed.

"We have to hurry!" Bell yelled as he grabbed Yu and Vinny's hands, "Let's get this adventure started!"

"Why me?" Vinny groaned as he followed blindly.

* * *

Wolfram jolted out of bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead and made his salmon nightgown cling to his skin. He shook Yuuri until the man woke up.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" Yuuri groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Bell and Yu!" he gasped, "T-they're-"

"Asleep," Yuuri pressed a kiss on Wolfram's forehead, "Wolf, you are still worried about the Order. Everything is going to be alright."

"But Yuuri!" Wolfram tried to protest.

"It was probably just a nightmare," the double black said.

Wolfram thought that it was too real to be a nightmare. He felt like children in danger. His gut screamed for him to check on the teenagers.

"A mother's intuition is never wrong," Wolfram said shakily, "I'm just going to go check."

He got out of bed and ran down the hall to Yu's room which was across from Bell's. Wolf opened the door to see a lump under the covers. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the lump. Little did he know, it was Beatrix in the bed, with a little help from Vinny, she had longer legs and wore a black wig.

Wolfram noticed the window was wide open so he shut it then sat at the bedside. He stroked Yu's hair and placed a kiss of her head before he left the room.

In Bell's room, Alexander was a stand-in. He too had a wig and longer legs with the help of Vinny's element. Wolfram opened the door and saw his son safe and sound, he didn't know that it was Alexander and not Bell.

Wolf went back to bed and climb over Yuuri to secure his spot next to the wall. They moved the bed against the wall after Alexander was born.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Wolfram's waist and pulled him close. The King's body spooned Wolf's as the man laced kisses down the exposed skin of Wolfram's neck.

"Is everything alright?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah," Wolf replied, "I guess it was just a nightmare." He could've sworn that his children were in danger.

"It's alright because I have you now, no more nightmares," Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ear.

Wolf chuckled as he remembered the countless times Yuuri came crawling to Wolf after a nightmare. "Yes, yes, my wimpy King is here to save me," Wolf joked as he settled himself in Yuuri's arms.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri stammered.

"Go to sleep," Wolf smiled.

The feeling still didn't leave his system. He knew something was wrong.

The next day, He met with Aleksei and the boy felt the same way. He blamed it on his pregnancy hormones, but he knew that wasn't the case. The redhead was two months pregnant that day and he was more proud than ever.

"Have you seen Vinny?" Aleksei asked Wolfram.

"No, have you seen Bell and Yu?" Wolf asked and Aleksei shook his head, "Odd."

"I bet that they are studying right now. After all, Bell is grounded along with Yu and Vinny." Aleksei smiled.

Yuuri ran to Wolfram like his hair was on fire. Wolf looked taken back when Yuuri grabbed his shoulders. Alexander trailed behind him and hugged Yuuri.

"Um," Wolf looked at Yuuri, "What?"

"He is clinging to _me!_ " Yuuri sounded proud, "I'm so happy!"

"Go play with him then, teach him how to spar a bit," Wolf shooed his pesky husband away.

"That was… weird," Aleksei said in a lack for better words.

"I know," Wolf crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Hey Vin," Yu said as she tried to balance herself on a stone wall that lined the dusty dirt path, "I don't want to be that person, but I'm starving."

"Yeah, we've been walking all night," Bell groaned as he hung off of his little cousin.

Vinny wished that he was anywhere but there. He felt needed and special, but this was ridiculous. He was being taken advantage of by these twin terrors. That was no adventure.

Sorrow filled Vinny up like a water glass. He had the urge to throw himself against the rock wall and slide down it. His back already tingled from the idea.

"Fine," Vinny growled, "We eat while we walk."

"But-" Bell tried to say as Vinny took some sandwiches out of his bag.

"Hey, do you want my help or no?" Vinny snapped as he threw the food in Bell's face, "We do it _my_ way!"

Vinny handed Yu a sandwich and they continued their travels. This was a side of his cousin that Bell had never seen before. It wasn't frightening, but so out of character for the passive boy.

"What's with you?" Bell asked.

Vinny's eye twitched at the question, "Nothing, Bellamy!" He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, "You guys expect me to play along with whatever schemes you have! Look, I don't want to do this. It's a bad idea, not to mention the amounts of trouble we will be in. Look, I'm not doubting either of your leader skills, but don't you think this idea is rather idiotic?"

Yu sighed, "There is something about the Order that not many people know," she looked away, "After the last attack, Bell and I decided to look into them. We read every book, talked to everyone, and even got some outsider sources. We learned something pretty heavy."

"They don't just want me, they want all soul made children. Our blood is different than the average person," Bell finished Yuri's sentence, "Nobody knows that. Our blood is the key to unlocking their plans to then take my powers. With all three of us at the castle, it paints big red targets on our family."

Vinny shook his head, "No way… So you are leading all of us to the slaughter?"

"No, never!" Bell gasped, "It would be best if we tried to stop them before they touched our family. Imagine what they will do to Ivy, the defenseless young child."

"I'd rather not," Vinny snapped, "Let's keep going, we wasted precious daylight."

Vinny wished for his own death. He just caused trouble for everyone around him, like he did as a child. Right now, their first priority was to get Jay and keep him safe, then it would be to deal with the Order.

 _'Why would you tell him that?'_ Bell asked Yu telepathically.

 _'Because,'_ she thought to him, ' _He might as well know the truth about us. Not just you giving yourself willingly to the Order, which I won't allow. You're counting on Mama finding out, aren't you?_ '

Bell smirked, _'Is it that obvious? When Mama is angry, he will cut down anything in his path.'_

"Hey!" Vinny yelped, "No telepathic conversations with me right here!"

"Alright little cousin," Bell chuckled as he messed up Vinny's red hair. Vinny squeaked and pushed his cousin away. He felt his heart pang something pleasant, it had been so long since he felt that.

Bell was determined to keep everyone safe, even at the cost of his own life. Now, his best friend needs him, and as he feared, the Order had gotten there first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryker: This chapter took longer for me to write than expected. Idk why though, I'm just moody today. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Also, there might be slight graphic depictions of violence and injury, just saying.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _Bell was determined to keep everyone safe, even at the cost of his own life. Now, his best friend needs him, and as he feared, the Order had gotten there first._

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

It all happened so fast. We had been walking through the thick forest for two days until we finally reached a clearing. That's when everything went wrong. I can barely remember what happened. The first thing I knew, Vinny was on the ground. His blood stained the once green blades of grass. Yu had knelt by his side and screamed for him to wake up. That was when she then had an arrow through her shoulder and she fell over Vinny.

I was weak. I backed up and I was nervous. Fear consumed my very soul as I grabbed the dagger that Vinny packed and spun around a bit.

"Who's there?" I growled, "Show yourself!"

A hooded figure jumped out in front of me. I lunged at them but missed. The figure was small, almost as big as Alexander whom was as tall as my shoulder.

"You shouldn't fight through rage," another voice from behind me made me jump. This person was exactly my height with a shrill little lust filled voice. "My, my, you are more delicious in person."

"Who are you?" I spat. I tightened my grip on the dagger.

It wasn't rage I felt, it was fear. I longed for Mama and Papa to rescue me. I was only a kid, I had little training in this sort of combat after Mama made me focus on strengthening my telepathic abilities. Was was I supposed to do, read their minds? What use was that?

"Come with us," another person my height jumped across from the small one.

"You have no choice," then the biggest one that made Uncle Gwendal look small had grabbed the collar of my tunic.

I kicked out my legs and demanded to be put down.

"Oh, I see you like to struggle, well, so does your little friend," the big one motioned for the middle one to bring out my brunette best friend.

Jay had gashes down his arms and face. His mouth was gagged with some dirty cloth while his hands and ankles were shackled. Tears stained his cheeks as he shook his head.

"You pick," The big hooded figure said, "You or him."

It was a no-brainer, "Let Jay go unharmed," I gritted my teeth.

"Good boy," they threw Jay on the pile of bodies and grabbed me by my upper arm, "Let's go little Prince. We've already collected samples of blood from your two friends. All we need is you."

They pressed a cloth to my face as I breathed in some powder. My lungs burned as I gasped for air and my consciousness slipped through my grasp.

* * *

 _(24 hours earlier)_

 _(No POV)_

Wolfram paced back and forth. Something wasn't right in the world and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He hadn't seen his two children in a while, or has he? All of this worrying made him begin to forget events and combine a bunch of memories. Yuuri had told him that it was nothing to worry about, but Aleksei felt the same.

Aleksei walked over to Wolfram and stopped him mid pace. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself," the redhead said, "Just chill for a bit."

"How can I chill?" Wolf snapped, "There is something wrong here and nobody believes me!"

"I believe you," Aleksei put his hands up, "Now please." He motioned to the floor for them to sit with their backs to the wall.

Wolf listened and sat next to the pregnant boy. Aleksei rubbed his tiny baby bump as he looked out the window.

"There is something wrong," he said, "Our children haven't been around. Not only that but everyone else has been acting strange."

"Do you think that they left?" Wolfram asked, "Have they went to take on the Order, haven't they?"

Aleksei bit his lip and leaned his head back, "I'm terrified of that answer."

Wolfram shot up out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Aleksei asked.

"I'm going to get our children back," Wolfram snapped as he ran off to his room to grab his sword.

Yuuri and Alexander were there.

"Wolfram, what's going on?" the double black asked.

"Yuuri, our children are out there fighting the Order, we need to help," Wolfram hissed, "Believe me or not, I'm going and there is no stopping me!"

"Then let me come with you," all heads turned to see Conrad leaning against the wall.

"Me too," It was Yozak.

Gunter and Gwendal joined them as well with a nod. Andrew stood by Conrad's side.

"I know where they went," Andrew said, "I'll help you."

Wolfram smiled as they all prepared for their journey ahead.

Aleksei was left behind with Gisela and Anissina, two of the most powerful soldiers, to protect the Castle in case the Order attacks. Celi was on her way to check on Greta.

* * *

 _(24 hours later)_

The thick stench of blood filled the peaceful air. Fear struck into everyone's core as they heard muffled yells for help. The blonde man darted ahead of the crowd with his heart palpitating in his chest.

The scene before him made him gasp. He threw himself in Yuuri's arms to hide his sobs. He couldn't bare to look at the two bloody bodies and the one boy bound.

Conrad untied Jay's bonds while Gwendal looked as if he was struck by the arrow that hit Yu's shoulder. He sunk to his knees at the side of his son.

"What happened Lord von Wincott?" Gunter asked.

"T-these guys in dark hoods. T-they overthrew my carriage and they kidnapped me for days. Then when Bell came around with Vinny and Yu, one guy was like a flash of light and struck Vinny. He was bleeding so much and he fell to the ground. Then Yu was struck by an arrow a-and I'm so sorry! They took Bell!" Jay yelped.

"My son…" Gwendal breathed, "My little boy."

Wolfram knelt by Gwendal's side and pulled Yu into his lap so Gwendal could examine his son. Dried blood stained the corners of Vinny's mouth and thick purple bruises littered his stomach. A giant gash, similar to Aleksei's, on Vinny's back. The wound was fresh and festering.

Yuuri and Wolfram began to heal Yu and take the arrow out of her shoulder. Both of their powers combined made her healing quicker. Wolfram slowly took the wooden arrow out of his daughter as Yuuri kept steady hands on her to sooth the wound before it killed her. Once the wound closed up, Yu stirred around slightly. Wolfram hushed her as Yuuri pulled her into his lap.

Andrew knelt beside Gwendal. His fingers immediately went for Vinny's pulse point. "He has a faint pulse," Andrew said, "I fear that he might not have much longer though."

Gwendal squeaked at those words. "Shinou don't take him." He breathed. He tucked sticky locks of Vinny's red hair behind the boy's ear. Gwendal used the pad of his thumb to caress down Vinny's pale cheek.

Wolfram scrambled over to Vinny and began to heal him too. Yuuri joined as Yu slowly sat up.

"Where's Bell?" she asked groggily.

"Taken," Wolf said, "What were you thinking?!"

"Don' be mad," Vinny croaked. Nobody noticed he woke up. Gwendal smiled in relief. "We knew."

"Knew what?" Gunter asked.

"They knew that Bell would be taken," Andrew answered, "They did not plan on Jay being captured nor blood to be spilled."

Conrad grabbed the bandages from Vinny's bag and patched up the large wound on Vinny's back then the one of Yu's shoulder. Vinny was still being cradled in Gwendal's arms.

The fire inside of Wolfram burned brightly as he rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He looked towards the bright blue sky and asked, "How can we find the Order?"

"I can track 'em," Vinny said. From the attack, Vinny could feel the vibrations in the earth. He could track those same patterns again with no problem.

"Not in your condition," Gwendal snapped, "I can't lose you."

"If they have Bell then I'm good as dead," Vinny reached up and touched his father's cheek, "I love you Dad, you've protected me for so long, now it's my turn."

"They want young blood, that's what they'll get," Yu growled, "They messed with the wrong family. Nobody touches _my_ brother and gets away with it!"

"I want to help too," Jay piped in, "Though I don't have strong powers, my swordsmen skills are excellent. Please, let me help rescue the one I love."

Yuuri snorted at the last part of Jay's sentence. He was still in denial that Yu had a crush when she was ten.

"Love as a best friend?" Yuuri asked the boy with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Jay smiled away the awkward tension.

Vinny stood up with the help of Gwendal. He tapped into his powers and pointed everyone in the right direction.

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

My head pounded as I pried open my weary eyes. I was in a room decked in red velvet cloth. There were no windows that could tell me where I was. The jagged stone walls towered over me while the velvet cloth draped down from the ceiling. I sat in a bed fit for a King which was, again, red satin.

When I got up to investigate, I was yanked back by the chain on my ankle that led to a pole in the corner near the bed. I darted over to the pole and tried to break the chain off of me.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," the same seductive shrill voice filled my room. I flipped around to see the hooded figure. "Don't be frightened my little pet. I won't let anything hurt you."

She took off her hood to reveal her long pink hair and lips as red as blood. She grabbed me by the upper arm and yanked me onto the bed.

"Who are you?" I hissed out between my struggled movements.

"I'm Nyssa," she grinned, "Welcome to the Order Of Bones, young Prince. Oh, Father has been so eager to meet you. I'll just have to dress you to see him, won't I?"

"D-don't touch me!" I screamed. Nyssa went over to the closet and looked amongst the wardrobe inside. It looked nearly identical to mine back home.

Were they stalking me?

"Ah, found it!" she pulled out an outfit then turned to me with a lustful gaze, "Ready?" I shook my head. "Oh come now, I promised Father that I wouldn't _touch_ you until after the ceremony."

She licked her lips and grabbed the hem of my tunic.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Ryker: I do want to remind everyone that this is rated PG13 in a sense, so if you thought that the last scene Bell was sexually assaulted by Nyssa, you're wrong. She is just going to change him like a creep. So yup, just for the record Bell is Jay's and only his, no changing that, including the story in who touches Bell like that. Only Jay will touch Bellamy.**  
 **And Wolfram will be FURIOUS when he finds Bell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryker: OMG I'm sorry this is so late and it's short and it's rushed but I was busy ALL DAY! I taught children about Jesus (against my will) where I made a really bad pun (we were planting basil for the lesson, and I named mine after Barry Allen and I called it Barry Pollen. even the child was done with me) then I went to my cousin's graduation party (against my will as well) where I literally sat there doing nothing. so I got home at about 7 pm and I wrote this chapter with multiple breaks. it's now 10:40 pm.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _The fire inside of Wolfram burned brightly as he rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He looked towards the bright blue sky and asked, "How can we find the Order?"_

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

I sat at a long wooden table filled with succulent steamy food. I pulled at the collar of my tight white button up shirt. My green coat was long, it reached my knees, and the sleeves had pointless frilled at the cuffs. I kept my black skinny jeans on since I refused to take off my pants in front of Nyssa.

More hooded figures filed in to take five seats. Nyssa sat next to me with a big smile on her face.

The smallest took off their hood. Short purple hair framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a piercing red color that shot nerves down my spine. She was the size of Alexander but her aura was the exact opposite. Pure hatred.

The one that's the same height as Nyssa was the next to reveal himself. A strong boy with the same color hair and red eyes, just like Nyssa. He reminded me of Uncle Aleksei in the meekness of his demeanor and his mouse-like cuteness. He looked to be more submissive than the others while his robe was a bit bigger.

Then the bigger person, but she wasn't the biggest. Her had hair like mine with red eyes as well. She was only slightly taller than Nyssa and her robe was rather large as well. She glared venom into my soul with just one flicker of her pupils.

Then the big man, the one that could make Uncle Gwendal cower in his boots. A large man with a scruffy face and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail sat at the head of the table next to Nyssa's twin brother and the tall woman. He clapped his hands and every servant in the room shuddered to a halt. Even the guards straightened their stances.

"Well done Nyssa," he praised the girl, "I love the outfit you picked for our guest."

"Thank you Sir Lawrence," she bowed her head then licked her lips at me.

The man ordered the servants to put food on our plates. Mine nearly overflowed with every morsel of meat and vegetables on the table. Potatoes and fresh picked corn sizzled over a slab of juicy steak. Around that was every vegetable plus chicken. I refused to eat while everyone else dug in.

"What's wrong?" Sir Lawrence asked, "Is the food not to your liking?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my nose up. I would've stormed out of the room or attempted to run but my ankle was chained to the chair, and that would slow me down.

Sir Lawrence bellowed out a laugh which made Nyssa's twin flinch. He barely ate anything.

"Oh come now Prince Bellamy," he smacked his fists against the table like a big baby, "You must be hungry!"

"I'd rather starve," I spat.

"Oh, he's so fussy," Sir Lawrence smirked, "I like him. He's perfect."

"Huh?" I breathed. What is he talking about?

"Prince Bellamy, do you assume that this Order was formed for some reason?" Sir Lawrence asked and I nodded, "We want you, not just your powers but you as a Mazoku Prince. He who has been created from strands of the two most powerful souls to have ever roamed this planet. He who has been gifted with extraordinary abilities. It had been prophesied that your arrival would come."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I shifted in my seat.

"Strip you of your powers and make you join our little family," the man gestured to the table, "Nyssa and Zachariah are the latest members of the family, as you can see Zachariah is a little jumpy, aren't you Dear?"

The boy twitched as Sir Lawrence caressed over his cheek which smeared steak sauce on Zachariah's tan skin. Nyssa clapped at this action.

These twins were like Yin and Yang. That was something Papa taught me, they are the opposite forces that need each other. In a sense, there is always a little Yin in Yang and Yang in Yin. It describes how opposite forces compliment each other, but in this case it's hard for these two to do that.

Wait, dear?

"Is he your…" I trailed off as I pointed to Zachariah and Lawrence with my jaw unhinged.

Lawrence nodded with a stupid grin, "He's mothering my children, isn't that right?"

Zachariah nodded quickly. It seemed like Lawrence didn't love Zachariah like Papa loves Mama. I sense fear and emptiness.

"The prophecy," the small girl snapped.

"Oh, right, thank you Vivian," Lawrence said, "Prince Bellamy, you are the key to changing this world. We will start a new world with us, just powerful individuals and make it a better place with no illness and weakness slowing us down. We will rebuild this world!"

"What will happen to everyone else?" I asked.

"They don't deserve to live if they aren't strong," the woman across from Zachariah said as she wiped her mouth politely with the napkin, "Just like those two companions of yours, they were weak and are dead now," No, "What's the use of them?"

I dug my nails into the wooden chair and bit my lip as those words stuck me like pins. They can't be dead… I gritted my teeth before I jumped to my feet.

"H-How DARE YOU!" I screamed as I shut my eyes while hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

A surge of strength fled my body and I fell back against my chair. When I opened my eyes, the food was splattered on the walls and the table was a pile of splinters. I gasped, "W-what-"

"Amazing powers," Lawrence smiled, "Nyssa, Jewel, take Prince Bellamy back to his quarters."

The woman across from Zachariah rose to her feet along with Nyssa and threw a harsh metal collar on my neck. The collar clinked with the metal chain of my pendant. They attached a chain to the collar while they unhooked my ankle from the chair. Nyssa curled the rusted metal chain around her hand as she yanked me along. My stomach punched my insides from a lack of food, I never did eat my meal.

* * *

 _(No POV)_

"I need to rest!" Vinny announced as his knees buckled and he collapsed. His wound put an immense strain on his body. While the group did everything they could to treat it, they weren't like Gisela.

Gwendal ran to his son and propped the boy up against a tree. He used his green coat to give Vinny something soft to lean on.

Andrew knelt beside Vinny and offered him some water. Vinny's cheeks flushed red as he accepted the kind gesture. Andrew pet Vinny's red hair before he sat beside the boy. He moved Gwendal's coat and put himself between Vinny's wound and the tree.

"Let me see it," he said.

Vinny hunched over and let Andrew lift his shirt. The once white bandaged were stained a thick brownish red color. He winced as he looked into Gwendal's eyes and shook his head.

"Vin, you're pushing yourself," Gwendal said.

"I have to," Vinny smiled, "It's what Bell would do if the roles were reversed."

"But you're not Bell," the man sighed, "You are Vincent von Voltaire, son of me and Aleksei Hallows, not Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya, son of Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolf handed Andrew fresh bandages as they changed and cleaned Vinny's injury. Yu helped Gunter, Yozak, Yuuri, and Conrad develop a battle plan to rescue Bell. Jay leaned against a tree and looked off into the distance. He chewed on his lips as he prayed to Shinou that Bell was safe.

Jay never had the chance to tell Bell how he truly felt. The Wincott boy was so madly in love with the Prince that he nearly danced on his toes whenever Bell was around. Those intimate moments that he and Bell share just make him crave more of Bell. He wanted Bell to see him in the same light.

Yu sighed as she listened to the adults bicker. She hoped one day that she would be a more organized leader. She also prayed that she would be able to get a hold on her future children better than her parents have on her. She stomped her feet and clapped her hands.

"Will you all just shut up?" she growled, "Every second wasted is another second closer to my brother being killed so I suggest we stop fighting like children!"

A silence fell over the forest. The rustling of leaves made the air calm slightly.

"She's right," Wolf broke the tension for a second.

Yu sighed, "Look, while Vinny rests, we need to think of this logically. Those hoods took down me and Vinny. Then, the first time they attacked they took down Mama. What are the similarities in each attack?"

"Mine was out of nowhere," Vinny shuddered, "It all happened so fast."

Yu mentally marked down stealth.

"I was so angry when I saw that hooded figure over my defenseless child," Wolfram tightened his fists, "But I was also pregnant at the time so I was a bit slower on my feet. My actions were rash but their movements were quick."

Yu mentally marked down speed.

It was Yu's turn as she said, "Stealth and speed… Mine was a distance shot. Someone hit me with an arrow and they had accuracy. That meant that they needed a precise shot. So, they like to keep hidden and far away from us. If we can get close, I bet we can exploit that weakness and take them down!"

"When did you get so smart?" Yuuri asked with a sniffle, "My little girl is all grown up!"

"Stop crying you wimp!" Wolfram huffed as he threw an arm across Yu's shoulder, "Our daughter is amazing and the perfect choice for the future Queen."

Yu smiled as she nestled herself close to her mother.

Vinny wasn't having such a happy time. When Gwendal joined in the joy-filled fun, Vinny was left with Andrew. All Vinny could do was imagine a world where they weren't cousins and Vinny could be with Andrew. He bit his lip dreamily as he saw Andrew kiss him gently and go on all sorts of adventures with him.

"What are you thinking of?" Andrew asked, "Is it a girl?"

Vinny jumped and had a face of sheer terror.

"Hm, a boy then," Andrew nodded.

"How did you know!" Vinny squeaked.

"You're my little cousin, I picked up on some things over the years," Andrew smiled as he tickled his fingers up and down the lengths of Vinny's arms.

The simple touch sent chills down Vinny's spine. He hated his blood relation to Andrew. He loathed how it was wrong for him to want his cousin in such a way.

Vinny growled out, "I need to tell you something!" The words bubbled up in his stomach and flew out like word vomit.

"What is it?" Andrew asked calmly, "You can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge you."

"Oh, uh, n-nevermind!" Vinny squeaked, "I forgot what I was going to say." 'I love you,' Vinny thought to himself.

"Hm, alright," Andrew raised his eyebrow skeptically, "When you remember, feel free to tell me, alright."

Vinny nodded.

Gwendal knelt back next to Vinny and tilted his chin up. He looked into the identical eyes with pride and asked, "Can you manage to keep going?"

Vinny answered, "I can try. It's not that far away. We only have to get past this forest and, if anyone can see over the trees, is their secret hideout, which isn't very secret. It's a giant castle, what's the point of that?" Vinny mentally slapped himself for rambling in the presence of Andrew.

"Then we better prepare ourselves," Gunter said.

"I refuse to leave without a fight," Yozak smiled and cracked his knuckles. Conrad smiled over at Yuuri with pride to tell him everything will be alright.

"Let's go then," Yu smirked as she strutted off ahead of the crowd determined to bring her brother home.

* * *

 **Ryker: Zachariah has now become one of my children along with Nyssa.**  
 **Meet Zachariah: older twin of Nyssa. He is pregnant with Lawrence's baby, which was a drunken mistake (actually it was). He doesn't like conflict so he hates the fact that Bellamy is there. He just wants life to be calm again. He's a nervous person and he'll explain himself to Bell next chapter. _ZACHARIAH IS NOTHING LIKE ALEKSEI._ Zachariah is actually small and to himself while Aleksei has proven to be a more rough person (like in the last story he kicked Gwendal out of his cell). Zachariah is a pacifist. **  
**Meet Nyssa: younger twin of Zachariah. She has an odd obsession with cute things. She follows blindly and she is honestly in this just for Bellamy. She was the one that tied up Jay because she was upset that Bell loved Jay. Literally, that's the only reason she is pissed. **  
**Meet Lawrence: asshat**  
 **Meet Velma : small and powerful. She resembles Alexander well. She is the daughter of Vivian and Lawrence. **  
**Meet Vivian: asshat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryker: So it's technically been two days since I posted a new chapter and I'm so sorry! I'm a bad author. But I've been really busy. So I think there will be two more chapters and that's it, but I'll definitely post side stories about the characters. alright I'm sleeping! But sorry this chapter seems rushed, I tried to finish it quickly.**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME_**

 _"H-How DARE YOU!" I screamed as I shut my eyes while hot tears streamed down my cheeks._

 _A surge of strength fled my body and I fell back against my chair. When I opened my eyes, the food was splattered on the walls and the table was a pile of splinters. I gasped, "W-what-"_

 _"Amazing powers," Lawrence smiled, "Nyssa, Jewel, take Prince Bellamy back to his quarters."_

 _The woman across from Zackaria rose to her feet along with Nyssa and threw a harsh metal collar on my neck. The collar clinked with the metal chain of my pendant. They attached a chain to the collar while they unhooked my ankle from the chair. Nyssa curled the rusted metal chain around her hand as she yanked me along. My stomach punched my insides from a lack of food, I never did eat my meal._

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

The bed I laid on was fit for a King. It almost made me forget where I was, with it's gentle mattress and silky fabrics. The lack of my mirror to the outside world made me lose touch with reality. I didn't know if I'd been there for a day, or maybe a week. I ate nothing that they tried to serve me and I refused to leave my room.

Each member of the Order took turns watching over me. My favorite watcher was Nyssa because she took interest in my life. She would ask me questions about Shin Makoku and my home life. She never spoke of herself though, not that I cared much.

Zachariah would be the next favorite on my list. He didn't really talk. He simply read from a thick book while rubbing his stomach. Sometimes he read out loud, and when I complain, he told me he was reading to his baby.

It was Zachariah's turn to watch me. He sat in the same chair with his feet propped up on a little stool as he read in whispers to himself. He stuck one hand inside of his shirt to touch his bare stomach.

One question had been killing me. I wanted to know why Zachariah would ever sleep with someone like Lawrence. Not that Zachariah is nice, he is far from that, but he seems to have some bar set for himself.

"Did you want to?" I asked, nearly spat, out in awkwardness. My mouth sucked up dry while I waited for his response.

"Want to what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Er, I mean did you want to have Sir Lawrence's baby?" I corrected myself.

Zachariah let out a heavy sigh. He closed his book and took his feet off the stool to sit up straight. He looked almost like an older adult with his calmness and monotone expression.

"No," he replied, "Word of the wise Kid, never drink and flirt at the same time. Sometimes, you end up with the wrong person. Vivian was furious when she learned I was pregnant with Lawrence's baby." He snickered to himself.

"Why would she be mad?" I folded my legs under me as I leaned over with curiosity.

Zachariah laughed, "Silly boy! Don't you know that Vivian is Lawrence's wife?" I shook my head with wide eyes. "And Velma is their daughter! So of course when Lawrence impregnates an outsider, it makes for an uproar. Trust me, I was ready to throw myself down a flight of stairs or punch my stomach until I lost the child, but Nyssa begged me to keep it." Zacharia sneered, "I hate children."

"My Mom was the same, he-" I mumbled.

Zachariah snapped, "Nobody asked you." He opened his book again. "Just because you're all mighty and a Prince doesn't mean everybody gives a shit about what you say. My sister is the only one in this entire damn place that wants you alive."

At first, I pitied Zachariah since I saw him as Uncle Aleksei. I thought that the two had similar back stories and were being tricked into love by an evil man. But, I was very wrong. Zachariah is more of a brat than Alexander and Mama combined and his situation was a drunken mistake.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't give you an excuse to be an ass," I muttered. Zachariah twitched but ignored me.

I hated this feeling of helplessness. I didn't want to be that Damsel in Distress, I can fight.

Lawrence barged into the room with Nyssa, Velma, and Vivian trailing behind him. Velma ran up to me with a sharp syringe and stabbed my arm. I gasped and yelped out in pain as I felt the liquid burn under my skin.

"What did you inject in me?!" I screamed.

"It'll all be over soon," she flashed me a broken smile, "This will make you weak, to the point where you can barely stand. It'll make the extraction easier but just as painful."

My body shuddered as I tried to stand but my knees buckled and I could barely move. Nyssa scooped me into her arms and blindfolded me for transportation. I cried out for Papa and Mama to come make it stop and take me home.

* * *

I was put down in a chair. I felt my arms and legs being bound to the chair and the collar was magnetically attached to the head of the chair. They took the blindfold off and I was in a bleak stone room. Machines and sharp tool sparkled on a table next to me. I shook my head when they stuck pad-like object attached to the machines with a wire onto my temples and chest just above my heart. He poured the blood mixture into the machine.

"Please stop," I squeaked, "Don't do this to me!" Tears streaked down my face as Lawrence caressed my cheek. His chapped lips pressed against mine. Then Vivian gagged my mouth with a bundle of cloth.

Lawrence flipped a switch and I felt like my brain was being sucked out of my skull. Electricity stabbed my core and I screamed in pain. The brunette man wrapped an arm around Vivian and another around Zachariah. Nyssa turned away from the torture. I shook my head violently as I squirmed in my binds. The thick metal cut into my skin as I shut my eyes tight. Tears poured down my cherry red cheeks as I prayed for someone to make this intense, burning pain stop.

* * *

 _(No POV)_

Vinny gained enough strength to walk on his own but Andrew stuck close to him. Yu led the pack out of the forest and to the towering gates of a menacing stone castle. She could feel her brother inside, after all, the two were connected. Wolfram stood close to his daughter with Yuuri on the other side. The parents refused to lose another kid.

"There!" Vinny pointed.

"Yes Vinny, we can see that," Yu spat sarcastically.

Vinny huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Andrew smiled and put a hand on Vinny's shoulder. Vinny tensed up under Andrew's touch and he backed away. The brunette cocked his head but tried to ignore the redhead's little behavior.

"How about we scale the side?" Wolf looked up the gates.

"Allow me," Vinny smiled.

He held out his hand and the ground rose to create stairs on both sides of the gates. Gwendal's jaw hung low at his son's skills.

"Did you know he could do that?" Yozak asked.

Gwendal shook his head.

"I'm going to call horses and carriages," Gunter said as he waited outside of the castle.

Everyone climbed the stairs and all the way down. They hurried into the castle. Yu punched out every guard she saw. Wolfram and Yuuri were shocked by their daughter's strength.

Yu flinched as she felt a stabbing pain. She fell back against Yuuri as sweat trickled down her brow.

"Bell's in trouble," she squeaked, "He's hurting!"

"Where is he?" Conrad asked hurriedly.

Wolfram's heart dropped to his feet. He gripped the handle of his sword ready to take down anyone in his path.

"Follow me," she pushed herself off of her father as she dashed away.

The group did their best to keep up, but Vinny could barely walk let alone run. Gwendal had to carry Vinny on his back as the child winced with every bump.

Wolfram knocked out the guards outside of the door and they swung it open to see the raven haired boy bound to a chair. His body trembled as he arched off of the back of it. He screamed out for help.

"No!" Wolfram screamed as he held his sword at his side. He lunged at the nearest person, which happened to be Vivian.

The woman grabbed his sword by the blade, the gloves she wore made the sword not pierce her skin. She flashed Wolf a deadly smile and said, "I remember you." Vivian pushed Wolfram against the wall. Her hand flew to his stomach and traced the nasty scar on his skin. "Did it leave a mark?" She pouted.

Wolf's emerald eyes widened as he knew it was this woman that killed his baby. His filter snapped like a hot rubber band. He swung his legs up and kicked Vivian in the gut.

"You ruined me!" he screamed like a wild animal, "You killed my family and crushed my chances of getting pregnant! You shall PAY for your crimes!"

"Oh, it'll be a pleasure to finish the job I started," she cackled, "I should've killed you when I had the chance. It was perfect when you curled yourself around your son as if to offer your life. So noble. I can see where he gets it from."

While Wolfram fought with Vivian, Conrad and Gwendal went after Nyssa and Zachariah. Gwendal was about to hit Zachariah when Nyssa threw herself in front of her brother and screamed for Gwendal to stop.

"He's pregnant!" she yelled, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Nyssa," Zachariah sighed, "You're so lucky that I'm only having this baby because you wanted me to."

The two men stopped to look at each other as they watched the siblings. They decided to leave them alone, the two weren't a big threat. Instead, they went after the tiny girl that was more like a ninja.

Little Velma jumped on Gwendal's shoulders and took him down to the ground. She hissed as she punched the man square in the jaw. Conrad tried to pry her off of his older brother.

Yozak and Yu ran for Lawrence. Yu snapped her fingers and a giant surge of fire circled the large man. A water serpent appeared with another snap and wrapped around the man's neck. He smiled and accepted his fate. It wasn't a smile of acceptance, it was a smile of success.

Jay ran to Bell and knelt by his side. He touched the boy's hand to tell him that everything is alright. Yuuri and Vinny attempted to stop the machine.

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

When I saw Jay, I instantly felt better. Papa and Vinny attempted to turn off the machine, but my powers were slowly fading from my body. Once I felt everything stop, I relaxed in the chair.

"Bellamy," Jay breathed as he took the gag out of my mouth.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

Vinny and Yu were alive! My heart was filled with joy.

Papa summoned his powers to take the chains off. My skin was red and cracked from the rusty chains. I closed my eyes to try and find my powers, but I felt empty. There was nothing. I hung my head low.

Papa tilted my chin up to look at him. He used his sleeve to wipe away my tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't feel it," I admitted.

"Feel what?" Andrew joined Papa.

"My powers. You were too late, t-they're gone," I squeaked. I wasn't special anymore. Those amazing powers that I neglected, the ones that I trained for my entire life were taken away in a matter of minutes.

Jay pulled me into a hug. He kissed my head and rubbed my back before we heard Mama yelp out in pain. Vivian gave him a swift kick to the stomach. Mama fell to the floor in pain. Velma took care of Uncle Conrad and Uncle Gwendal by hitting them next to Mama.

Yu turned her gaze from Lawrence which gave him an opening to break her element. He cut through the fire ring and ripped me from Jay's grasp.

"Such a good boy you two raised," Lawrence smirked as he caressed my cheek, "Too bad he's just bland now. Not special, not beautiful, nothing about him is unique anymore." Ouch, that hurt.

Nyssa growled at Lawrence, "That's a lie! Prince Bellamy is the most amazing person I have ever met!"

"Shut your mouth girl!" Lawrence snapped.

Nyssa hissed as she grabbed Mama's sword and put it against the skin of Lawrence's neck. He yanked my hair back as I gasped from the pain. Mama spat out some blood as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Don't touch my baby," he warned Lawrence.

"That's the least of your concerns," Lawrence smirked, "You're a mother, you should understand how it feels to want the best for your baby. With this boy's powers, I can make a better world for Velma and my unborn child. My husband will adore it as well, right Zachariah?"

Zachariah turned away with a huff. He refused to look at Lawrence. Vivian spat at Zachariah for taking Lawrence from her, but it is obvious that Zachariah wants to give the man back.

I looked around as Nyssa put the sword down and Lawrence let me go.

"You won't be able to handle my brother's powers," Yu said.

"That's why Vivian will try it out with me, right?" Lawrence looked over at the woman. Vivian smiled and flashed Zachariah a menacing growl.

"NO!" Mama screamed as he took Uncle Conrad's sword and stabbed Vivian. He aimed for the arm, but she moved and he hit her chest. Vivian gasped as she fell to the ground lifeless.

Mama dropped the bloody sword and threw his hands over his mouth. Papa stood in front of Mama to protect him in his shell shocked state.

Lawrence and Velma knelt beside Vivian to look for a pulse and whispered, "She's dead."

"M-my Mother!" Velma cried.

Jay and Vinny went to use Andrew's sword and stabbed the machine that my powers were collected in. Zachariah yelled for them to not, but it was too late. With one swift stab, the tank exploded in bright floppy colors. I felt like I was struck by lightning when particles of my powers shot into me. Nyssa pulled Zachariah into a protective hug while Lawrence pushed Velma in front of him to take the blow.

Papa used his powers along with Yu to trap us in bubbles of protection, but that didn't stop my powers from striking through my bubble.

Once it was over, I could feel my powers again, but only slightly. Velma was dead from the powers, I won't lie. Lawrence sacrificed his daughter for his own life. I remember how desperate Mama was when my life was being threatened. He would've easily thrown himself in front of a sword if it meant my life.

Jay ran over to me and squeezed me tight in his arms. I could feel a faint love from him. "Hey Bell, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

Uncle Conrad and Uncle Gwendal used my old chains to cuff Lawrence's wrists behind his back so we can take him back to the castle dungeons. Nyssa and Zachariah were both bound as well.

Gunter had called in horses and carriages for us. Mama grew weaker as he had to lay in Papa's lap while Papa rubbed the bruise on Mama's stomach.

I sat next to Jay and Yu. My sister looked over at me.

"So, is it really gone?" she asked.

I nodded, "I can barely feel my powers. I guess I'm an ordinary human, just like Lawrence said."

"You are far from what that horrid man said," Mama snapped, "You are my most amazing son. You are beautiful and heroic and strong. Not many people would've been able to survive what you have been through. Honey, you are the one and only Bellamy von Bielefeld-Shibuya, a soul born child."

I smiled, "Thanks Mama. You are one of a kind as well."

"Oh Honey, it's fine, you don't need to lie to me," Mama lulled against Papa's chest.

"Wolfram, you know you're wrong," Papa sighed, "Just rest Love."

I couldn't believe that it was over. You'd think that I'd be used to such dangers ever since I was a child, but now that my powers have been decreased, I feel incomplete.

Does this make me less complete? Who am I anymore...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ryker: Hey, so last chapter I said that Lawrence was human, he's not, he's Mazoku. I was so tired when I wrote that chapter.**

 **Anyway, this is one of the last chapters. Follow me for any other side stories and such. _ALSO, LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT SIDE STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! I'LL READ EVERY AND PICK THE BEST IDEAS TO WRITE. THE SIDE STORIES WILL BE ONE SHOTS AND CAN TAKE PLACE THROUGHOUT ANYONE'S LIFE TIME._**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _I couldn't believe that it was over. You'd think that I'd be used to such dangers ever since I was a child, but now that my powers have been decreased, I feel incomplete._

 _Does this make me less complete? Who am I anymore…_

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

When we arrived back at the castle, Lawrence was immediately locked away for his crimes. Nyssa and Zachariah on the other hand were given a fair trial. Their punishment is to serve the Maoh for the rest of their lives. Nyssa worked as Anissina's assistant while Zachariah was put on maintenance duty where he was forced to scrub the floors and make the entire castle sparkle. It was more funny when his stomach swelled to twice it's size and he was leaning against his mop in exhaustion. We tried to give him his final months off, but he refused.

Zachariah ended up giving birth to a healthy baby girl which he named Laurel. His consternation about having a baby was all a show. When he held his tiny baby girl in his arms, his face lite up like the stars. He was proud to care for his child, but he would never admit it.

Since my powers were taken away, my body went into a shift where I couldn't feel certain physical things, which included my heat. Jay did not help with that either.

Right as I was feeling sick for the tenth time that day, Nyssa ran into my room. She seemed excited and flustered all at once.

"Prince Bellamy!" she squeaked.

"Nyssa, for the last time, just call me Bell," I groaned over to her and I plucked my head out of the bucket and wiped the corners of my mouth, "what is it?"

"Your Uncle has gone into labor," she said, "They told me not to tell you until he gave birth but I thought you should know."

I jumped up and grabbed Nyssa by the wrist. I dragged her all the way to Gisela's corner where the rest of my family was. I tapped my foot angrily at them.

"Why didn't you want me to know that Uncle Aleksei was having his baby?" I asked.

"Honey, not the time," Papa said as he chewed nervously on his nail.

"What's wrong?" I calmed down and slowly moved my hands back to my side.

"This one has been rough on his body," Vinny whispered over to me, "Gisela is worried, which is never good. Mom has been in labor for a few hours already."

Gunter was with Ivy and Cara to keep them away from the scene. Uncle Gwendal stood next to Vinny and Beatrix. He didn't let his emotions show but I knew he was worried.

"Don't worry," Beatrix smiled, "My new baby sister will be perfectly fine!"

Mama was in the room with Aleksei and Gisela. Uncle Yozak claims he is barely experienced to help coach a Male Mazoku birth which leaves Mama to do so. Mama doesn't complain about it, in fact, he secretly enjoys it. He still feels guilty about losing my sister so he tries to make up for what he's lost in helping others.

The door swung open and Mama walked out. Alexander threw himself at Mama and nuzzles his face in Mama's chest. Alexander still dislikes Papa for some odd reason. Uncle Gwendal nearly jolted out of his skin when the door opened.

"Everything went smoothly," Mama said to Uncle Gwendal, "But the baby…"

"What's wrong with her?" Uncle Gwendal yelped.

Mama giggled, "Well, it's not a _her_ for starters. Come see for yourself."

I was trampled into the room with Uncle Gwendal, Vinny, Beatrix, Cara, Ivy, Yu, Alexander, and Papa. Aleksei was practically glowing with pride as he held a squirming bundle in his arms. Uncle Gwendal knelt beside the bed in awe as he reached out to touch his baby's cheek.

"Well," Uncle Gwendal said to Uncle Aleksei.

"Meet little Xander," the redhead smiled, "I guess we were wrong this time, it's a boy."

Uncle Gwendal scoffed a smile and kissed Uncle Aleksei on the cheek.

"I was so worried," Uncle Gwendal whispered.

"Well, there is one thing," Gisela said, "There was some tearing inside of Aleksei. It's nothing permanent, but it just means he won't be able to conceive a child in his womb for some time."

I could tell that Uncle Aleksei and Uncle Gwendal didn't want anymore children. The two seemed satisfied with the family they had. Uncle Aleksei wasn't happy that he couldn't get pregnant for a while, mostly because he felt broken. Mama reassured him that he is perfect the way he is.

I grew sicker though, I could barely eat without throwing up. Vinny helped me to the bathroom while Yu rubbed my back. Andrew looked out for the adults as my throat burned from the acidic bile that rose from my stomach. My head hung in the toilet as I let out a sob when all the contents from my stomach flew out of my mouth.

"Bell, you should seriously go see Gisela," Vinny said.

"No," I mumbled as I wiped my mouth.

"Why? This has been happening for the past two months. Bell please," Yu said as she knelt down next to me, "I'm scared that you're hurt or sick."

"But-"

"I'm not taking no as an answer," my sister growled as she turned to Andrew, "Call Gisela."

The brunette nodded and darted away while Yu and Vinny helped me to my bed.

* * *

Alexander and Yu sat by my side while Gisela examined me.

"Lord Bellamy, pardon me for asking but have you been sexually active recently?" the green haired woman asked.

I looked back and forth between my siblings before I sighed, "Yes, at Alexander's birthday party. I got sort of tipsy with Jay and I ended up sleeping with him. But I've done it before, please don't tell my Mother, and I've never felt like this before. I haven't even gone through heat yet!"

"Yes you have," Gisela said.

It felt like a slap in the face, "Huh?"

"You're vitals indicate that your body has gone through heat. You must've not felt it since your powers have slowly come back," she mused.

"So what are you telling us?" my sister asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm saying that Lord Bellamy is pregnant, almost three months pregnant to be exact."

Alexander hit my arm, "I told you, you were getting fat!"

Rude…

"Please Gisela," I reached out and grabbed her hand, "Don't tell Mama or Papa. Please!"

"But my Lord-"

"I need to tell them," I said.

The woman scanned each of us with a deep sigh and nodded. She took her leave which brought me to tears in my sister's arms.

It was terrifying to have another living thing inside of me. I simply couldn't tell Mama and Papa that I was pregnant at such a young age. They would be disappointed in me.

* * *

 _(No POV)_

Vinny adored holding his baby brother in his arms. Aleksei almost got concerned at how much his son loved the new baby. The child looked like a copy of Aleksei, with a tiny tuft of red hair on his smooth head and piercing purple eyes.

"Vinny, why don't you run outside and find your sisters?" Aleksei tried to shoo his son away. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, but Vinny spent nearly every waking moment with Xander and it made Aleksei jealous.

"But Mom, I don't want to leave Xander," Vinny cooed at his baby brother.

It wasn't the first time Vinny was so attached to his siblings. It happened every time Aleksei had a baby. Vinny had a paternal instinct in him, but Aleksei wanted Vinny to grow up as a child, not a parent.

"Vincent," Aleksei gritted a smile, "I can take care of Xander, this isn't the first time I've had a baby. Now you should go outside and enjoy childhood." Aleksei knows what it's like to be stripped of a childhood.

"Alright Mom," Vinny groaned and handed Xander to Aleksei, "See you." The redhead boy went off into the gardens to find some peace and quiet.

Ever since the Order incident nearly a year ago, Vinny has slowly gained his confidence back. Everyone praised him for showing true heroics from his powers and that he was special, but how heroic could he be if he couldn't even tell Andrew about his stupid crush?

The gash on Vinny's back left a nasty scar, just like Aleksei's scar. Vinny has many scars, more than he can count, but this one made him insecure about himself. The new scar was ugly and made his once smooth back rigid. Not to mention he has spells where the pain will swell up like a water balloon under his skin and someone, usually Gwendal, would have to rub the boy's back.

They had to call in Cassandra whom gave Vinny herbs to rub over his back for the pain. She knew that this boy would be special and she was hurt to hear that Bell's powers were taken from him. She told Bell that his powers would come back very slowly.

"Hey there Vin," Vinny jumped out of his skin when he heard Andrew, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He chuckled.

Vinny playfully punched Andrew's shoulder, "Yes." The two sat down under the shade of a tree.

"How's Xander?" Andrew asked.

"He's fine," Vinny wanted to spill his guts. The truth swelled in his throat and made it hard to breath. "Look Andrew-"

"It sure is a beautiful day out," Andrew didn't hear Vinny.

The redhead groaned to himself. He wondered why this was so difficult. Three little words have never been so hard to utter.

"Is everything alright?" Andrew cocked his head as he wrapped an arm around Vinny's shoulder, "You've been distant for a while."

The brunette knew that Vinny was closer to Bell but he always wanted to get to know his little cousin. Andrew knew Vinny had a crush on him, he could easily tell. Andrew wouldn't tell Vinny he knew or else that would ruin their relationship, instead he waited for Vinny to speak. Andrew had eyes for this cute blonde soldier in training named Evie.

Vinny mustered up all of his courage and let his heart take control of the words that spewed out from his throat, "I like you!" The redhead gasped as what he said and looked away.

"Vinny-" Andrew tried to say.

"I'm sorry! It's gross, I know. It's like, incest to like you and all, but I really have a crush on you."

"Vin-" Andrew shook Vinny a bit to get him to stop talking. He tilted Vinny's chin as well and squeezed him but nothing worked.

"And it's wrong and stupid but I don't know what to do and now that I told you, you probably hate me. I'm just the worst person in the entire world. I'm a waste of space, like I always thought."

"Vincent!" Andrew snapped and pressed a quick kiss on Vinny's lips to shut him up.

Vinny was in awe at what happened. His lips tingled as Andrew kissed him. Andrew had a quick thought of, Vinny was kind of cute in this light. The older boy tried to suppress that thought as he knew it was wrong.

"Why did you kiss me?" Vinny asked still star struck. His heart pinged with anticipation.

"You wouldn't stop bashing yourself," Andrew sighed, "Look, people come and go in your life, but that doesn't make you any less of a person. You saved Bell, remember? Without you, Bell would've been killed. You are special, and maybe if I wasn't your cousin I could feel the same but the truth is you are still a child and we are connected by the smallest amount of blood. I'm happy you told me, but we cannot be together. I'll always be your cousin and your friend, that will never change."

Andrew felt like he was lying to Vinny. It was true, the were connected by the tiniest drop of blood since their father's were only half siblings. When Andrew looked into Vinny's blue eyes, he forgot about Evie and all of his morals.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" Vinny asked as their faces got closer, "Andrew-!"

But it was too late, the two had kissed again but this time the wind grew silent. Every particle in the soil had shifted their gaze to Vinny and Andrew. The brunette had deepened their kiss as Vinny's back hit the cold ground.

Andrew pulled away to see Vinny's cheeks moist from tears. He wiped them away and gently breathed, "No more tears." Vinny nodded as he leaned up to kiss Andrew once more.

"Vincent von Voltaire!" the mood was shattered by Gwendal's booming voice.

"Andrew Weller-Gurrier…" Conrad rubbed his temples, "What are you doing to your cousin?" Yozak gave Andrew a thumbs up.

The sensation of regret washed over the two as Andrew scrambled off of Vinny. They could barely catch their breath as their eyes widened at each other. They weren't looking forward to the next conversation they would have with their parents.

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

The following day to the big reveal, Yu called together a kids meeting in my room. Andrew sat far away from Vinny, which was a new thing. I made a mental note to ask about that later.

"So, what's this about?" the redhead asked, "Did Gisela tell you what was wrong?"

Alexander snickered.

I took a deep breath, "Nothing I say leaves this room," everyone nodded, "I need some help because, well, as most of you know, I've been rather sick. W-well, I learned that I'm three months pregnant and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you tell Uncle Yuuri and Uncle Wolfram?" Ivy asked innocently.

"Because I like to breathe," they would kill me.

"I doubt they would hurt you," Beatrix jumped in, "Besides, didn't Uncle Wolfram get pregnant at the same age?"

"That was different," Yu said.

"How? Both got pregnant around the same age, both had babies young, both married young, how is it different?" damn, she's smart.

Fear and worry bubbled up inside of me as I touched my stomach. I bit my lips afraid of the tears and blubbered, "I'm terrified! I don't want to have a baby now!"

Later that day, I was confronted by Uncle Conrad whom had heard the entire meeting. He told me that everything would be alright, but I should talk to my parents since Mama and Papa were upset that I was avoiding them.

I sat with Vinny as he told me everything about Andrew. I wasn't surprised, I knew that those two would fall for each other. The aura they possessed around each other was very rare and beautiful.

"You should tell them," Vinny said as he put a hand over my stomach and giggled, "You're so lucky."

"How am I lucky?" I retorted with a huff.

"You get to have a baby," Vinny swooned, "I love babies. They are so small and cute. They love you no matter what."

"They're also time consuming, gross, needy, and a pain," I crossed my arms over my chest as Vinny laughed more. Uncle Conrad told me that I was acting just like Mama when he was pregnant.

"Are you going to tell Jay?" the redhead asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I have to. Either way, Mama and Papa will learn that I'm pregnant. I can't hide it forever. Unless I run away."

"Tell them tomorrow," Vinny smiled, "If everything goes wrong, I'll run away with you."

"Thanks Vin."

I had to tell them.

* * *

The next day, I pulled them into my room and sat them down. My heart raced like a horse as my hand flung to my tummy. Mama tapped his foot anxiously as he was terrified something had happened to me.

"What's wrong Dear?" he asked as Papa put a hand on his knee to make him stop tapping. I paced back and forth in the room as Mama crossed his arms over his chest agitated.

"Bellamy," Papa said in his calming voice, "We are your parents, you can tell us anything. Please, we love you no matter what."

"I-I know, I just," I groaned, "I'm so young and- I-I mean I c-can't just. UGH!"

Shiny tears shed from my emerald eyes as I refused to make eye contact as I uttered, "I'm pregnant."

Mama stared at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped while Papa suppressed a laugh. I felt anxious as they looked at me like I had two heads.

"Say something," I whined as I stomped my foot.

"W-who- when?" Mama asked in a daze. It must be surreal for his child to be pregnant

I am rather young, I'm only 87 which in human years is 17. Mama must be feeling a wave of terror, anger, and disappointment in me right now. I braced for the worst as I felt sobs clog my throat.

"At Alexander's party," I hiccuped from my sobs, "J- Lord Von Wincott and I snuck away, we were tipsy and we just- I didn't know I could get pregnant! Please don't be mad!"

Papa let out a laugh from his belly. He rose to his feet and placed a hand over my stomach to show his approval of my pregnancy. My belly swelled with a warmth that was that of the nicest day in spring with the birds chirping and the flowers in bloom.

"Bell, you shouldn't be upset, this is wonderful news! I'm so excited to be a grandfather!"

Mama was more hesitant to accept this. He knew how it felt to have the child of a person that might not love you. Mama simply asked, "Have you told Lord Von Wincott yet?"

"N-no, I was scared," I sighed, "But I can't hide it much longer, I'm nearly four months along and Lady Gisela said I would start showing soon. Mama, I'm really scared."

"Baby," Mama joined us to hold me in his arms, "I was scared when I learned I was pregnant with you and your sister. It's normal to have that fear of uncertainty, but know that you'll always have me and your father, and Yu and Alexander and Greta. We all love you and your baby."

"Mama," I smiled.

A few weeks later, my tummy poked out from the hem of my shirt slightly as we invited Jay and his family back to Blood Pledge Castle to discuss this matter. I was resonating with that of a motherly glow at the thought of my family supporting my child even if the father won't claim it.

Mama had been ogling over my pregnant belly. He would constantly talk to the baby and kiss my tummy as his old maternal instincts kicked in. We refrained from telling anyone else until we told Jay, but it was too obvious I was with child.

I got the support from everyone as they sat outside of the dining room with their ears pressed against the door. Jay smiled when he saw me and sat down next to his father. The maids brought out tea and some little sandwiches as Mama and Papa made small talk with Jay's father.

"My son has something to tell you, right Bellamy," Mama nudged my shoulder.

I took another deep breath to try and build up my confidence, "A few months ago, at my brother's birthday party, Jay and I got a little tipsy and w-we partake in sexual activities," I just made it sound weird, "and now," I stood up to show my belly, "I'm pregnant and I know Jay is the father because he is the only one I had sex with."

Jay's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw. His jaw hung low, but his cheeks flushed a gentle pink color. I grew impatient at the awkward silence and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is this true Jay?" the large man asked his son.

"Bell, I thought-" I knew what Jay was about to ask.

"I did go into heat," I said, "My powers coming back has put a strain on my body and I lost the ability to feel certain things, my heat was one of them. So, I'm pregnant, what are you going to do about it?" I was frustrated at everything.

Jay shot to his feet and slapped me across my left cheek. "I will marry you."

"Y-you don't have to-" I couldn't breath at his actions. My dreams were becoming a reality.

"I love you, Bell," he whispered, "I always have, I was afraid you didn't love me back. So, will you marry me?"

Yu was right, I am as oblivious as Papa.

I whispered, "Yes," through tears of joy and I threw myself into his arms.

He snaked one hand to touch my swollen stomach.

"This is our baby," he mused, "I'm so excited to meet _our_ baby!"

I didn't even notice the dropped jaws and confused looks from the adults.

I announced the news to the entire castle and wrote a letter to Greta explaining what happened. Everything in my life suddenly changed as I was preparing to marry and have a family of my own. I would stay in the castle with my family.

Now the big question, is it a boy or a girl?

* * *

 **Ryker: (PS, yes i did steal a scene from The First Time I... because the stories are sort of intertwined and it would make sense because it's the same story line for Bell. This is literally how part of that story goes.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryker: Well, that's the end. I tried to wrap it up as easily as I could, it was just REALLY difficult.**

 **Again, _if you want to see a certain side story, please leave a comment/review or even pm me and I'll work on it. FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES ON SIDE STORIES_**

* * *

 ** _LAST TIME:_**

 _"This is our baby," he mused, "I'm so excited to meet our baby!"_

 _I didn't even notice the dropped jaws and confused looks from the adults._

 _I announced the news to the entire castle and wrote a letter to Greta explaining what happened. Everything in my life suddenly changed as I was preparing to marry and have a family of my own. I would stay in the castle with my family._

 _Now the big question, is it a boy or a girl?_

* * *

 _(Bell POV)_

If you thought being pregnant was easy, you are dead wrong! By the final month I could barely get out of bed. My body stretched out of proportion, I was emotional, moody, and downright upset over every little detail. I decided to shadow Uncle Gwendal and take his position when he retires as Yu has already become Queen of Shin Makoku. Papa help Jay move into my new bigger room, which we just extended my room and added a nursery in it. Alexander has never clung to Mama tighter than he is now, I guess he's afraid of change but Mama is getting annoyed.

I was in bed as Vinny sat on my side complaining about his life. I've never wanted to punch someone so much in my life than now. Probably just the hormones and my powers coming back, but Vinny's life sounded alright.

Vinny and Andrew were strictly told not to date or be in a romantic relation, but, they're teenagers so why would they listen to their parents? They sneak around and mainly use me as their excuse for being absent.

Yet, for all of their budding love, they have conflict. Those two fight more than I can keep up with. They sort of sound like Mama and Papa, but they argue over the most pointless things. I don't even know what their argument was this time.

"Can you believe that?!" Vinny exaggerated his words by flailing his arms.

"No," I said in a sarcastic surprised tone.

Vinny sighed with a light smile, "Sorry I'm talking all about me," he hide his eyes behind his hair, "So, how do you feel?" He was referring to my massive stomach.

"Gee, I don't know," I growled, "I'm nine months pregnant, I'm late on my due date, and I'm just praying to Shinou that this baby comes out before I make it come out of me!"

"Woah, take it easy," Vinny put a hand on my arm, "Everything will work out."

I wanted to change the topic before I crush someone, "Have you and Andrew done _it_ yet?" Bad question…

Vinny's face turned every shade of crimson possible, "N-no, we've done other things but we haven't gone all the way." He looked away, "If you were listening before, that's what the argument was about. I want to have sex but he says it's too soon."

Sometimes I think to myself, am I really giving my cousin dating advice to hit on our other cousin? Weirder things have happened for sure, but seriously!

"Just take it one step at a time, you don't want to rush into things and end up like me," I rubbed my stomach and cringed as I felt like everything inside of me squeezed down.

"What's wrong?" Vinny asked in alarm.

"Nothing," I winced out, "I've just been having this pain-"

"What kind of pain?" Vinny raised his eyebrow.

"Sort of a cramping pain-" I never finished my sentence when Vinny yelled, "What?!"

Vinny said, "You're contractions started!"

"Well, they've been happening since I probably pissed myself," I sighed.

"That wasn't pee, that was your water," Vinny yelped, "I need to go get Gisela!"

Save me…

* * *

 _(Two hours later)_

I've been in labor for about five hours. I'm in hell!

Mama, Vinny, Aleksei, and Yu all sat in my room along with Gisela, Anissina, and Nyssa who were helping me give birth. Mama helped me breath through another contraction.

"Bellamy, you're going to have to push during the next contraction, alright?" the green haired woman said.

When I was one years old, I was kidnapped with my family and almost killed. Then, when I was six years old I watch my mother nearly die in front of me. When I was seventeen years old, I was kidnapped again and had my powers sucked out of me. Yet, none of that can compare to the utter terror that sat in my core.

I reached out and grabbed Mama's hand. He looked at me and tucked locks of hair behind my ear.

"Mama, I'm scared," I squeaked, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Mama kissed my forehead, "I believe in you."

I felt the contraction bubble in my core and I shook my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

During my contraction, I pushed with all my might. I let out a blood curdling scream which made Vinny bit his lip. I hung my head low as I arched my back in pain. My hair already soaked with sweat. I loathed every second that ticked by.

"Push again!" Gisela ordered.

I obeyed and used every last ounce of strength in my body to push. It felt like I was being torn in half as my breaths became labored.

"Honey, relax," Mama hushed, "You need to take deep breaths."

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" I squeaked.

"I know what you're going through, I've given birth twice before, once to two babies. Uncle Aleksei is here as well for you." Mama said.

Uncle Aleksei told me to breath through the pain as well while I pushed again.

"The baby is crowning," Nyssa cheered, "Good job Prince Bellamy!"

"Nyssa, call me Bell," I breathed, "Oh Shinou this hurts."

"It's okay Baby, it's almost over," Mama rubbed my back.

"He's right," Gisela said, "Push again!"

Mama dabbed my face to get rid of the tears and salty sweat. My body trembled as I was ordered to push the child out of my body.

"Just two most big pushes and it'll all be over," Anissina smirked. She was ready with the bucket of warm water to clean off the child.

I was ready for this to be over.

Two pushes and a slur of inaudible words covered by screams later, I relaxed to Mama's touch as the pressure inside of me escaped. My skin buzzed from post pain as my ears perked at the cries that filled the room.

"You did great," Mama smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

Gisela brought a little child swaddled in a white blanket that Grandmother gave to me. The child tested their lungs loud and clear. I held them close to my chest and hushed them as Anissina let in the family in the hallway.

Jay ran to my side. I scooted myself forward so he could sit behind me. He wrapped his arms around mine to peer over my shoulder at the baby. The child opened their eyes to peer up at Jay and me. Their eyes were a gorgeous green while the tufts of hair on their head was brown. My child was gorgeous.

"Well, do I have a granddaughter or grandson?" Papa asked as he knelt beside the bed.

Alexander ran to Mama and pushed his head against Mama's chest.

Gisela chuckled, "Congratulations Prince Bellamy and Lord Jay, you two have a healthy baby girl."

I squeaked a smile while Yu admired, "She's so beautiful, good job Bell."

"Thanks Yu," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What's her name?" Vinny jumped.

"Well, if it was a boy, we picked out Wallace, but for a girl," I ran a finger down her soft little cheek, "Felicity."

"Beautiful," Uncle Conrad smiled.

Thus, my life started with Jay and Felicity.

* * *

 _(No POV)_

Bellamy recovered from childbirth while Jay clung to his side like a lost puppy. Yu ran the Kingdom which left little Alexander to grow nervous. He was scared that his Mother would begin to forget him and coo over the new baby. Alexander nearly glued himself to Wolfram's hip.

Yuuri couldn't get any time alone with Wolfram, not even when they slept since Alexander would throw a fit. Wolfram was with the adults in the courtyard while Alexander was in his lesson.

"This is getting ridiculous," Wolf groaned as he rubbed his temples, "That boy won't leave me alone."

"It's not healthy," Yozak chirped, "You should talk to him about it."

"Easier said than done," Wolf jumped up, "He acts like he's a toddler again!"

"Just be calm about it and tell him that he's a budding adult and if he doesn't let you go then he'll be doomed," Gwendal said.

Aleksei smacked Gwendal's shoulder, "That sounds so negative! No way to talk to a child!"

"And how would you know?" Gwendal retorted, "You _know_ that Vinny is seeing Andrew behind our backs!"

"And we can't do anything about that!" Aleksei snapped, "Gwendal, I love you, but if Vinny wants to be with Andrew then let him, it's Vinny's life, not ours."

Conrad shook his head. He disliked the fact that his only son is dating Gwendal's eldest son.

"I agree with Aleksei," Yozak smiled, "Andrew obviously likes Vinny."

Wolfram realized that the conversation isn't about him anymore and he sighed.

"But they are cousins," Conrad said.

Wolfram growled. He hates hearing this argument.

"You know what!" Wolfram yelled, "I've heard enough of this bickering!" Wolfram shot out of his seat, "We don't have the same fathers! Vinny and Andrew share a tiny bit of blood, so should that matter now? They love each other so leave them be! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a brat to talk to."

The blonde huffed and marched away leaving everyone with their jaws dropped.

* * *

Alexander was in the library reading a book when Wolfram approached him. The little blonde boy perked up when he saw his mother. He made space on the couch for Wolfram to sit down and he rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Wolf asked.

"Sure Mama, anything for you!" Alexander smiled.

Wolfram took a moment before he said, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Alexander cocked his head from his lie. The truth was, Alexander wasn't okay.

"Why do you hate your father?" Wolfram asked the boy.

"He doesn't deserve my love," Alexander spat, "He already hates me. A-and with the new baby, Mama hates me too."

"Honey," Wolfram chuckled, "Why would I hate you? I love you more than anything, and I'm sure Papa feels the same way about you. Just give him a chance. And Bellamy's baby isn't mine, of course I'll love Felicity, but you and your siblings will always have a special place in my heart."

Alexander didn't want to change. He loathed when life threw him a curveball.

"Mama," the little blonde squeaked, "Papa never noticed when I was hurt back then," he was referring to when Wolfram fell into a depression and Yuuri had to focus on his husband's health. "Mama was upset too, did Papa hurt you?"

Wolfram laughed, "No! Papa was helping me because I'm selfish." He kissed his son's head. "Let's make a deal, you ask Papa to teach you how to play baseball and if you hate it, I won't ask you ever again and you can dislike Papa all you want, but if you enjoy your time, I want you to spend extra days with Papa and appreciate him. Okay?"

Alexander wanted to say no, but he yearned to please his mother, "Alright Mama! I love you."

"I love you too," Wolfram smiled at his thirteen year old.

* * *

Yuuri sat at the bedside of Bellamy as Jay finally took a nap. Jay refused to leave Bell's side since the young Prince went under postpartum hemorrhaging. It scared everyone, but Bellamy is a fighter. He was weaker but he still recovered.

"Papa?" Bell stirred gently as he heard Felicity gurgle, "Where's Felicity? Is she hungry?"

Yuuri cradled his granddaughter in his arms. Everything still felt so surreal to him. It seemed like just yesterday he slapped a bratty Prince and he refused to notice his feelings. It felt like just yesterday Wolfram was pregnant with their first brood of babies. The list could go on. But here Yuuri is, sitting at his son's bedside and holding his first grandchild.

Yuuri still couldn't believe that Wolfram gave him another chance all those years ago. His parents were so happy that he married Wolfram and they were shocked that Wolfram had been pregnant. Yuuri chuckled as he remembered how his mother smacked him upside the head when she heard the story of how Bellamy and Yuri came into the world. His mother pampered the two children, and at the time Wolfram was expecting Alexander, so she completely ignored Yuuri and fawned over his blonde husband.

"Um, Papa?" Bell waved a hand in front of Yuuri's face.

"Oh, sorry Bell," Yuuri smiled, "I think she just wants her mother."

Bell held out his arms to cradle his daughter. He was star struck that he even gave birth to a child at the young age of seventeen (almost eighteen). His world would've been perfect if his oldest sister, Greta, was home, but she was on her way. Then, Yuuri had already planned for the entire family to visit Earth when Felicity is old enough so Bell's grandparents could meet the baby girl.

"Mama and I are so proud of you," Yuuri beamed over his son, "I remember the day you were born-"

"Here we go," Bell smirked.

"Mama was screaming while I tried to help him the best I could. He was terrified that you would die during birth, but you survived. You were so tiny when you reached up at Mama and me," Yuuri sighed at the memory.

Alexander knocked on the door gently. He gingerly scampered into the room with his eyes glued to his feet.

"Papa, w-will you-er," Alexander shifted his weight awkwardly, "Can you t-teach me how to play baseball?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped as his eyes lite up with happiness, "Really? You want to play baseball with your old man?"

"Yes so hurry before I change my mind!" Alexander yelled with his cheeks burning red. His voice stirred baby Felicity.

Yuuri smiled as he patted Bell's shoulder before he led Alexander outside. The double black called Conrad in to help play as Wolfram watched over them. He was proud as his youngest squealed in happiness and hugged his father when he did something right.

Wolf knew it would take a while, but he could see the budding relationship between Alexander and Yuuri.

Later that day Greta arrived. She was old since Cassandra's potion was having less of an effect on her. She sat with Bellamy as the two talked and giggled about the new baby. Greta never had children nor did she want any, she had enough when she helped take care of her little siblings.

* * *

Vinny snuggled himself into his pillow. He and Andrew hadn't talked since Felicity's birth. This made Andrew feel guilty, he hated to fight with the redhead.

He walked into Vinny's room and locked the door behind him. He crawled up behind Vinny and spoon the smaller body. He peppered kisses on the back of Vinny's neck.

"I'm sorry," Andrew whispered.

Vinny hummed as he turned himself around so he was facing the brunette. Vinny pouted as he traced little shapes on Andrew's chest.

"Vinny," Andrew said as he held Vinny's face gently, "Are you mad?"

Vinny shook his head, "I'm just being childish," he sighed, "You're right, about the sex thing, I mean, look at Bell. He didn't think about the consequences. And I'm just a child-"

"Vinny, you aren't a child," Andrew said, "I'm sorry I called you a child." Andrew tilted Vinny's chin up, "Look at me."

Vinny's lips quivered as he leaned closer to feel Andrew's buttery smooth lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around Andrew's chest as Andrew held his waist. Their bodies pressed together as the room swelled with a thick humidity.

Andrew's hands went under the back of Vinny's shirt. His fingers danced over the smooth skin which made Vinny shiver. The redhead felt himself let go to the heat of the room as his tongue shot into Andrew's mouth. The two wrestled for dominance as their hips grind against each other. Before Vinny knew it, they were both shirtless with their hands in the other's pockets.

There was a bang on the door that shattered the mood. The couple barely could hear it over their passion. They forgot that Yu had the key to every room in the Castle. So when the door swung open, the youngsters parted quickly.

"Andrew, I will give you five seconds to get your hands off my son," Gwendal growled and began to count down from five.

Andrew and Vinny quickly threw on their shirts (Vinny accidentally put on Andrew's shirt so they had to switch). They fixed their hair and by the time Gwendal hit 'zero' they appeared like nothing happened.

They were ordered to the round table as Yu snickered to herself. She couldn't believe how stupid her cousins were. She leaned over to them and said, "If you two were going to get it on, at least tell me and use protection. We don't need another pregnant teenager in this castle."

"Shut up," Vinny hissed.

The most awkward part of Vinny's day had come to it's climax as he sat down next to Andrew where his entire family were around them like an intervention.

"Look," Aleksei started to say as he gave Xander his bottle, "Do you two know why we called you here?"

Before Vinny could answer, Gwendal butt in, "I don't like the idea of you two dating. In fact, you two are cousins! It's not right!"

"Gwendal!" Aleksei snapped, "Keep your voice down, you'll scare Xander." The child was nearly a year old.

"Stop fighting," Yozak sighed, "This isn't about you. It's about your son."

"Oh, so it's all about you?" Gwendal said, "It's not just Vinny's fault here!"

"We never said that!" Conrad yelled.

Yu shot a firework of a spark into the air to shut everyone up. Xander smiled at the pretty lights. It was Yu's job to moderate this disagreement since her parents were busy with Bell and Alexander.

"Will all of you act like adults?" She sighed, "Remember why I called everyone here. This shouldn't be a problem. Everyone here loves Vinny and Andrew, so why not accept their choices? Sure, Mama wasn't happy when he heard that Bell was pregnant, especially at his age. But Bell was sneaking around, think about that with Vinny and Andrew. Do you guys really want to see Vinny pregnant from being forced to hide and have no one to talk to?"

"Hey, how do you know I would be the one to get pregnant?" Vinny huffed.

Yu reached over and grabbed Vinny's hand, "Oh Honey," she smirked, "Even Xander knows that you are the one to take it."

Vinny blushed and looked away.

"Back to the point," Gwendal rubbed his temples trying to get that mental image out of his head, "Yu is right. We will give you two our support throughout everything."

Aleksei interrupted Gwendal again, "Nothing you do will make us love you any less, understand Vincent?"

"Thanks Mom," Vinny nodded.

"Same goes for you Andrew," Conrad flashed his son a gentle smile.

Gwendal got up and grabbed Andrew by his collar. "Just because you are my nephew doesn't mean a thing," he snarled, "if you hurt my little boy, I will hold you personally responsible in which you will pay the price."

Andrew gulped down his pride and nodded. The parents smiled and left the room.

"Did that really happen?" Vinny breathed.

"I think so," Andrew looked at his not-so-secret boyfriend.

The two jumped out of their seats in a giddy glee and hugged each other. Andrew wrapped his arms around Vinny's waist and spun him around happily. He peppered little kisses over Vinny's neck.

"I love you, Vinny!" Andrew squealed which made Vinny stop in his tracks.

"W-what?" Vinny wanted to make sure he heard Andrew correct.

"I said that I, Andrew Weller-Gurrier, am in love with you, Vincent von Voltaire," the brunette held Vinny's face gently as he pressed their foreheads together, "And nothing will change that."

It took every ounce of self restraint to keep Vinny from crying as he whispered, "And I, Vincent von Voltaire, am also in love with you, Andrew Weller-Gurrier." The two chuckled out a smile and hugged each other.

* * *

 _(Seven Years Later; Bell POV)_

About a year after Felicity was born, Jay and I got married. When we went to Earth, Grandma Jennifer was so happy to meet Felicity. Uncle Shori wasn't thrilled that I got pregnant at the age of seventeen, but I could tell he wanted to spoil his great niece.

When Felicity turned two, I managed to take over Uncle Gwendal's position after he was forced into retirement due to a heart attack. Uncle Aleksei sobbed for days when it happened, he was so terrified that he lost Gwendal. Uncle Aleksei threw a fit until Uncle Gwendal agreed to retire.

Felicity and Xander are best friends since they are growing up together. My little girl began to grow into a passionate child.

When Felicity was three, I had my second child, a little boy I named Wallace, we call him Wally for short. That was the same year Greta passed away. It took a toll on Mama, but I think baby Wally help Mama take his mind off of the event. Vinny and Andrew also got married that year while Beatrix found her calling in traveling. So she decided to search the world at the age of fifteen. Alexander also began to train as a soldier to take Uncle Conrad's place.

When Felicity was four and Wally was one, I had twins. Mama said that it's revenge for what I did to him, but I secretly adored it. The twins were two girls, one named Sirena and the other I named Greta, after my sister.

* * *

When Felicity turned seven, Yu married a very nice half Mazoku man named Jack that she had been dating for years. They had been trying for a baby but no luck, so they went to see Gisela. The rest of us waited outside of the room. I was, yet again pregnant with another baby. Gisela thinks that I might be having another set of twins. Of course Jay is excited about it.

Yu walked out of the room with Jack behind her. Mama was chewing on his fingernails out of nerves.

"Well?" Mama asked.

"Apparently, I'm infertile," my sister said with a mournful smile.

"Oh Honey," Mama pulled her into a hug. Our parents sandwiched Yu in a hug.

Alexander hung his head low in sorrow and said, "I'm sorry Yu, I know how much you wanted a baby."

Then I realized, "If you want, I could be your surrogate mother."

Jay's eyes widened.

"Well, Yu, I know on Earth they have this kit or these doctors that will help and I'm willing," I said.

Yu shook her head, "You have your own family to worry about."

"Please Yu," I held her hands, "I insist. It's the least I can do for you."

I understood why she didn't want me to be the surrogate. This pregnancy would bring my fifth or sixth child(ren) so I'll be exhausted. There is so much my body can take, my chest _just_ started producing milk after being dry for a year since I had back to back pregnancies.

"I'll do it," Alexander said, "Bell, you really shouldn't. Besides, I don't plan on having children of my own, might as well have one for my sister."

Yu smiled and grabbed our youngest brother.

So, Papa called Cassandra and she made a potion that would combine Jack and Yu's DNA to make a baby inside of Alexander. My eighteen year old brother had to take a leave of absence from his training since he had a violent start where he hung his head in the toilet bowl. It turned out, his body rejected the potion every time he tried. In the end, Jay volunteered to have the baby. He wanted to know what it was like and I refused to let him have one of our babies. I just adored being pregnant, I would've been too jealous.

Jay ended up being pregnant for my sister and her husband.

* * *

Then, a few months later I had twins, the older was a boy and the younger was a girl. I wasn't a stranger to the childbirth process, so I held my twins with my pregnant husband by my side.

"The boy is named Julio," I smiled, "And I think I'll name the girl Ralphina, and we can call her Ralph. See, Ralphina means wise wolf, and I wanted one of my children to be named after my mother." Though it wasn't an exact match to a name, at least it will honor Mama.

Mama squealed and kissed my forehead, "You were always my favorite!"

"Hey!" Alexander huffed.

"Alex, you know I'm kidding," Mama smiled.

And my adventure didn't stop there.

* * *

As the years went on, I had more kids till I had a total of nine! I was rather happy with my family and my position in power. Jay had Yu and Jack's baby which was a boy they named Noel.

I know, you must be wondering about Vinny and Andrew. Well, Andrew had their first child and Vinny had their second. Their oldest was a girl they named Artemis, the youngest was a boy named Owen. Sadly, Andrew fell extremely ill. Gisela and Nyssa said that Andrew doesn't have very long, so he made the best of his life with Vinny. Vinny didn't cry, he stayed strong and lived on for Andrew.

Now, I could write an entire novel about Alexander, but that's story for another day. And trust me, it's an _interesting_ one! Same goes for every one of Vinny's siblings.

I wish I could tell you every single story about my children, but that's not my story to tell. My life has barely begun, and I'm so ready to jump into my next adventure. Care to join me?

* * *

 **Ryker: So yeah that ending sucked terribly. But thank you guys for sticking with me through ANOTHER story. I'll really miss this. I'm sorry I killed off Andrew in the end, but everything was too picture perfect so I had to make something happen. I'll miss you guys!**

 **I'm actually thinking of doing a side story about Alexander and what happens to him. There's a reason why he can't get pregnant for his sister *wink wink***  
 **I'm also thinking about a side story about tiny Bell and Yu, back when Wolf was barely pregnant with Alexander, and they go to Earth to celebrate Christmas with Yuuri's family. OH and Yuuri's family doesn't know anything about what happened to Wolfram and Yuuri, so imagine how they would react when Wolfram shows up with Yuuri's children!**


End file.
